Lava and Lightning
by Rinku-LavaDragonSlayer
Summary: Rinku has been in hiding for most of her life, watching the world from afar. What happens when she finally decides to join the guild of her dreams, and meets the man she has been dreaming of for years? Will she be able to handle the pressures of society and the power of her own magic? OC/Laxus Rated MA for good reason! Enjoy ;) (18 or over)
1. Her Life Begins

Hello! This is my first story on this site, though I have been writing for quite some time now, I just hope you like it!

As usual I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's affiliated characters or places.

Rinku and Rose are of my own creation and are not based on any live or dead person

Please enjoy and review! :3

* * *

The infamous guild Fairy Tail, who not only had the most beautiful mage known to Fiore, but also happened to have four Dragon Slayers in its ranks. There was SaberTooth as well, with the twin Dragon Slayers, but they always intimidated me, even after the guild reform. The Black Lightning user scared the hell out of me.

Walking through Magnolia, I was not surprised when I noticed many of the inhabitants staring at me, which was fairly normal to me. My hair actually looked like flames cascading from my head and down my back, the curls moving with the wind very much so helping with that idea. My eyes were such a light blue, they might as well be called silver, and my skin was tanned, though I was still caucasian. My clothes were quite simple, just dark browns in a cloak and loose pants, a lighter shirt, and then thick black boots.

"Is she a mage?"

"She would have to be with that kind of hair, you can tell its natural."

"You really think so?"

"She has to be here for our guild Fairy Tail."

"Wow! Isn't she a beauty! She will fit right in!"

"They really do take in all kinds."

"I hope she isn't as destructive as the Salamander though! We get enough trouble already."

"At least the young Wendy and the S-class mage Laxus aren't known for their destructiveness."

Laxus. Just hearing his name started to get my cheeks burning. Ever since I read of his return to the guild, and his tumultuous background, I had grown quite... fond of him. Even though they say he's almost never seen with a woman, other than Evergreen, which everyone knows is in love with Elfman.

The Thunder God Tribe were such an interesting group, Bixlow with his beautiful eyes, both green and red, and his magical Babies, Freed and his Script magic and obvious love for Laxus, and Evergreen, with her famous Fairy Magic, and stone eyes. They had come to a town near where she lived once, which was plagued by constant lightning and thunder. The Mayor was so full of shit when he said it was Laxus's fault. Magic doesn't work like that, it can't accumulate without some sort of power source.

It's been only a month or so since the Grand Magic Games ended, and I was worried that my Magic wasn't good enough to be accepted to become a member of Fairy Tail. I've never been able to test it against any other magic users, mostly just the beasts in the mountains.

I used to be closer to Natsu and Lucy in age, but after their 7 year disappearance, I'm actually much closer in age to Laxus, Mira, and Erza; though I was still younger than them, but it wasn't by much.

I found myself standing in front of the guild's large doors, smiling at the ruckus that was going on inside. It was obvious that they were having another brawl inside, which was one of their famous, or infamous depending on who you talk to, attributes. I took a step forward and reached to open the door when it suddenly busted open, and Natsu came flying out, headed straight towards me.

I reacted without thinking, balling up and forming my magic around me, protecting myself from his force, and no doubt the flame magic that was sure to result in his tossing. Which I was right, I heard, though muffled, him stand up and roar, heat growing from outside, though it didn't really bother me, considering. And then silence.

'Shit, they spotted me.' I balled up even tighter, which caused my ball to shrink with me.

"What is everyone staring at?"

"Look behind you Flame Brain." Gajeel growled. I heard some shuffling, then a shout of surprise from Natsu.

'SHIIIIIIT.' too embarrassed to face them now, I started to roll my ball of rock down the street.

"Oh no." I heard a deep growl, and then I was lifted up, giving out a loud meep. 'FUCK! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LAXUS.' "I can smell you in there girl."

"It's a girl?"

"Is that molten rock?"

I was carried in, as if I weighed nothing, to the center of the guild hall, then plopped down roughly on who knows what.

I refused to move as everyone murmured in interest, and I could feel some of them reach out and touch the slightly heated rock.

"Come out girl, no one is going to hurt you."

"How old is she?"

"I hope she's my age! Right Charle?"

"I doubt it, this is pretty strong magic." I heard a knock on the outside of my shell, and I jumped in surprise, which the ball repeated.

"It's Live magic. Like Natsu's flame or Grey's ice."

Laxus growled, "Come out now, or I will force you out."

"OK!" I cried and dropped the rocks, putting my hands up protectively.

Utter silence greeted me, and I peeked and eye out to be greeted face to face with a shocked Laxus. My face turned bright red and I backed up a little bit, and fell off the table he had set me on. "AH!" I fell into the seat and looked around me at the guild. "Woah." I said softly, it was midday and the guild was packed. I was hoping most would be on quests, but I was dead wrong.

Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna were all standing at the bar, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Juvia, and Gajeel were surrounding me with Laxus. Wendy, Charle, Happy, Levy, Lily, and Romeo were outside that circle, and everyone else was sitting around the guild watching.

"Alright, I know it's never good when the guild goes dead quiet, what happened now?" The master walked out of his office, then stopped when he spotted me, surrounded by the rock I had formed earlier.

"Uhm, hi." I waved a little bit, face bright red with embarrassment, and I moved off the seat and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Well, quite an entrance you have made." he jumped from the second floor to land on the table, even giving a flip or two. Impressive for an old man. "May we have your name?"

"Well... uhm... Rinku..." I bowed my head, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

An eruption of greetings rang out around the guild, but I didn't hear them for long until Master Makarov started dragging me upstairs, Laxus following behind me.

I was sat down in the office with the two of them staring at me.

"Laxus."

"She's a Dragon Slayer."

Both me and the Master jumped, "How can you tell?!" I cried out in surprise. Really hoping to keep it hidden, at least for a while.

"We all have a similar smell."

"Oh..."

"You've never met another slayer?"

I shook my head, "I.. haven't really been around people much..."

There was silence again.

"And you wish to join our guild?"

"Well.. You guys have the most dragon slayers and... I don't really know much about being a dragon slayer.. My mom died before I was old enough to understand the more complex stuff." I frowned and looked down, wanting to hide the sorrow that was no doubt showing in my eyes.

"Understandable. I just want to test two things." Master Makarov had me stand up, standing on top of his desk so he was almost eye level to my 5'10". "One, I want to see your magic in person. Then I want you to test your strength against my Grandson Laxus."

My eyes went wide to the last request, "Wh-what? I-I never have been able to test my strength against a person, much less another Slayer. I... I don't..." 'I don't want to insult him, but I honestly didn't know what my punch would do to him.'

Laxus huffed, "I'm the strongest mage in this building, other than the Master."

"Don't let Mirajane hear you say that." Master laughed.

All Laxus did was scowl, "I'll be impressed if you even leave a dent."

I bowed my head, "Forgive me."

I rolled my shoulders, "Well... I'm sure you noticed, but I have Lava Magic. Uhm. I'm 23 years old. My Mother passed away when I was six." I paused again, unsure of myself. My interactions with humans has been minimal at best.

"You going to tell us your sign as well?" Laxus growled, which made me jump.

I bowed my head again, then stretched out my arm, palm up, "Mostly it's a kind of armor I use." Lava boiled out of my arms, and both of them jumped back to not get hit, but none of it left my arm. It snaked up my whole arm, then solidified into a black stone, "It's a lot harder than most people expect. As I'm sure you noticed Laxus. "I smiled at him, before quickly looking away, my face bright red from having caught his eyes.

"Here." he held up his hand, "Punch my hand, as hard as you can." he stood lazily, as if he didn't expect anything more than a mosquito bite. Which WAS insulting.

I huffed and took a fighting stance, then punched with all of my might, or as much as I could without wasting time, with my armored hand.

Laxus' eyes went wide, and he leaned back, almost in slow motion, then took a step backwards, then slid about an inch or two.

Master's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at me, "Dear Mavis..." he said softly, "You... actually pushed Laxus.."

"Uhm, well yeah." I shrugged, "He didn't even take a stance. If he was prepared, I probably wouldn't have moved him at all."

Laxus couldn't stop staring at me, and a strong scent started to come from him.

I furrowed my brows and sniffed a little loudly, trying to tell what that smell was. Laxus visibly jumped when I did that, mumbled something, then barged his way out of the office.

"You... I'm impressed. You might actually be stronger than Natsu.."

"I could easily beat Natsu. I can eat fire." I grinned at him, "I actually have a wide range of things I can eat to gain power. Really any kind of ore, and anything hot or melted."

"Talk about over powered..." Master muttered as he watched me. I let the glove dropped, and as soon as it left my skin, it crumbled into pieces.

I had weaknesses, but I was not about to spill them to someone I just met.

"So it's only strong when it's attached to you."

"Not usually, but when I hit Laxus, I was actually holding the rock together. If anyone had hit it again, it would have fallen apart."

"Ah, so that hit actually did you damage as well?"

I shrugged at him, "A little bit, I would have told him, but he started to smell weird, and then bolted."

Master slowly lifted a brow, the side of his mouth lifting up as well, "Weird?" he almost sounded like he was purring. "Describe this scent to me."

Confused, I shrugged, "I'm not really sure how to explain it. It was dark, and musky. Though it did smell really really good. Kind of made me hungry, though I don't know why."

He tossed his head back and started laughing, a bit loudly, "You really haven't been around humans at all, have you."

"Only enough to get clothes and medicines really. I mean I can speak perfectly, I was taught that, and math and all of that. I did get history books and simple things, so I know of the world. I just... haven't fully experienced it yet."

"Well we can help you with that, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

A short gasp came from my lips as I stared at him wide eyed. "R-really?"

"Of course! We would be crazy not to take you! I'm just glad you came to us, and not Sabertooth."

"Yeah.. they still kind of scare me after I watched them. When everyone was lost in those seven years..." I sighed deeply and looked down, "I really retreated from the world, and when I came back, Sabertooth... I was really surprised they were not a dark guild with the way that they act..."

"Yes... they were not the most pleasant guild. But they are now reformed, Sting found his heart, and is now master of the guild."

"That's good." I took off my cloak, then unbuttoned my shirt a little bit, "I know this might be weird, but I would really like my guild mark to be on my chest, like Flair."

Master got a weird look in his eyes, "Not weird at all Lovely." he laughed softly and pulled out the guild mark, "And what color."

"Red would really be perfect."

"Then red it is."


	2. Getting Settled in

Second chapter! Yay! (yes I posted this only a few minutes after the first one lol)

The next chapter will be posted at the first of next month! I just felt like it needed a second chapter for the hook ;3. Please review 3

Again I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or any of the locations. Rinku and Rose are of my own creation and are not based off anyone alive or dead.

* * *

"My children!" The hall went silent as I stood behind the Master at the balcony, wishing I could make myself smaller, "Today we have a new family member joining us. Please give your warmest welcome to Rinku! The Lava Dragon Slayer."

The cheering that followed was loud enough to leave ringing in my ears, as I walked down I was bombarded by questions from everyone, who my parent was, what my powers were, if I had a boyfriend, my measurements for some reason, where I came from. It really was a madhouse, I tried to answer everything but there was just too many people. As I started to panic, feeling overwhelmed, I felt a dark presence behind me, and everyone fell silent. I looked up to see Laxus looming over me, glaring. He pinned out the two male dragon slayers, then glared directly at one, Gajeel.

"Leave her alone." He looked over the crowed, "She has lived in solitude for the majority of her life, she will need time to adjust." He then took my arm and plopped me down next to Bixlow, and sat across from me. The guild grumbled a little bit, but ultimately listened to him. I doubt it had anything to do with the Master's grandson too. Laxus' overwhelming power demands respect. I really won't be surprised if he really does take over as Master one day, though he still seems quite stiff.

"Well," I jumped back into reality as I heard Evergreen's voice break the silence, "It's quite a pleasure to meet you Rinku. I'm Evergreen, the one with the mask is Bixlow, and that's Freed." She pointed to each one of them, and I nodded my head. I already knew pretty much all of them, or anyone who has been in Sorcery Weekly. It was really my only way to watch the magic world.

"It's really an honor to meet all of you. My name is Rinku." I tried to hide my excitement and nervousness, but I'm pretty sure I failed. It also didn't help that Laxus was staring a hole through my head, and I was trying not to look at him at all. I wasn't surprised when Evergreen noticed and took my hands softly from her spot next to him.

"Don't worry about grumpy face here." Laxus rolled his eyes to her words and finally looked away, "Why don't we go find you a room in Fairy Hills? It's our guilds boarding house, most of us live there, though some do wish to live in their own way."

"Oh! That would really be wonderful, I was worried I would have to live in the woods or something." I said as I stood up with Evergreen, and she laughed, thinking my words were meant as a joke, then paused when I didn't laugh.

"Oh.. Deary.." she rubbed my back lightly, "Well you won't have to worry about that here. The rent is cheap, and the rooms are good sized and modestly furnished."

"I do still have some money, I used to help villages from time to time to get money for medicines and clothes."

"Speaking of clothes," she pushed the doors open for the both of us, "We really must get you some new ones. Those are hardly flattering. I would even suggest burning them if you don't have an attachment to them."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that, "Yes.. I wasn't really going for style with these. Style isn't really that practical when roughing it."

"That I can agree on." we both laughed softly. The rest of the walk was quite simple, she asked easy questions, like my age, where I went in my life, what I did.

We arrived at these gates that had 'Fairy Hills' in large metal letters at the top, "Here we are. Now, I know I'm not supposed to pry but... when Laxus came out of the office, he looked... Odd. What exactly did you do."

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down, "Well, Master wanted to test my strength, and when Laxus put his hand up he didn't get into a stance, so when I punched his hand, he had to take a step back, then slid back about an inch."

I thought Evergreen was going to pass out right there, I actually moved forward to catch her when she turned pale.

"You MOVED him?!" she screeched, and I winced, rubbing my ears, "You actually moved Laxus?!"

"Yes, why is everyone so surprised. It's not that hard to make someone take a step back when they don't even take a stance."

"I'm sorry, you don't understand. Laxus doesn't generally need to take a stance for a mage that isn't at least S class. Natsu can come out of nowhere and hit Laxus unprepared and he couldn't move him."

Then it hit me. And this time I thought that I was going to faint. "What?" I breathed out, staring at her.

"Yes. Granted Natsu tends to take a long time before really getting to full power, but that really doesn't change the fact that you moved him while he was at least somewhat prepared."

"Oh fuck. He hates me." I shoved my fingers into my hair and started pacing, "I'm surprised he didn't kill me on the spot. Shit, no wonder he was glaring at me like that."

Evergreen chuckled and I looked up at her confused, "Honey, that was not a mean glare."

Tilting my head I gave her a perplexed look, "I didn't know there was any other kind of glare.."

"Oh no..." she put her hands over her mouth, "You.." she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because almost all the other girls in Fairy Tail had come from around the hill.

"Trying to keep her all to yourself Ever?" Titania gave her her patented, no bull shit, look, crossing her arms as they walked up.

"You know the rest of us want to talk to her too!" Wendy and Charle came up first and took my hands, "It's so great to see another female Dragon Slayer."

"Don't you have an exceed?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, I do, but she's terribly shy, so she wanted me to get settled in first before meeting you guys." I smiled at them, still worried about what was going on with Laxus.

"So, what happened with Laxus?" Lisanna asked, as if reading my mind. I winced a little bit, knowing they were going to react like Evergreen had.

"She moved him." Evergreen said simply, "When Master asked her to test her strength, she made him step back and slide a whole inch."

And then there was screaming as everyone swarmed me again, I couldn't even hear their questions they were talking so fast and loud.

Titania made her way through the crowd and pushed them back, "Give her some space. She's a Dragon Slayer, of course she's going to be strong. She's lived in solitude for most of her life, doing nothing but training I imagine. I wouldn't be surprised if she was stronger than me head on."

That made them talk even more, and I was ushered through the gates of Fairy Hill. As soon as we made it into the building, they started to argue about where I was going to stay.

"Uhm, guys?" I tried to say something over their arguing, but I was talked over. Even Evergreen and Titania were arguing. "Guys?" but it didn't work, so I gave up and started to walk around, using my nose to find out where everything was, I could even tell where each of their rooms were just by smell. And they had a pool. I probably would have jumped in it, if it weren't for the fact that I really needed a bath.

Which I guess my wish was granted because there was also a bath house. I figured once they finished arguing, Wendy would help them find me. I pulled out my communication lacrima and set it on a pedestal beside me.

"Rinku!" my Exceed shouted happily, "I'm so glad you made it, and you have the Fairy Tail mark! I'm so proud of you."

Her coloring was like that of a tiger, though instead of orange and black, it was in silver and black, and her eyes were like amber.

"Thank you, Rose." I stripped down and started to use the shower to clean all the dirt off of myself. Looking down at all the scars that covered my body, smiling softly.

"So how did it go? Did you get to meet Laxus?" she waggled her eyebrows, knowing I always had a huge crush on him.

"Shhh," I waved my hands at her, "Not so loud, I don't know where the other girls are." My face turned bright red, "But yes, though I think he's mad at me. Master asked me to test my strength, and when he held out his arm, I made him step back and slide a bit. But he wasn't even prepared! He didn't take a stance or anything." I huffed as I brushed out my hair as best I could.

"Well then it sounds like he deserved it!" she put her hands on her hips, "Underestimate my Rinku. I would give him what for myself but..." she looked down, "Fighting is not my strong suit.."

"Don't worry about it Rose." I smiled at her, "You'll be happy to know that Wendy and Charle are excited to meet you. Plus I got to sit with the Thunder God Tribe, and it sounds like Evergreen wants to go shopping with me."

"Perfect, you'll be able to get close to him that way."

"Rose!" I complained and glared at her, making sure that I got all of the dirt off of myself. I wouldn't get in the bath this time, but I could at least be as clean as possible.

"What? You were thinking it too!" she giggled, "Tell me about everyone else though!"

We talked for the next few minutes as I washed, but when I went to grab my clothes, I couldn't find them in the cubby I had put them in. "Hm.."

"What?"

"I can't find my clothes." I started sniffing, and caught the scent of the perpetrator, but I didn't recognize the scent. I wrapped myself in a towel, "I'll have to talk to you later. I have to find my clothes."

I followed the scent through the building, and then outside by the pool, but I still couldn't find the person, and the trail ended right near the pool.

"Where could they have gone?" I started to look around, when something very heavy and warm landed around my shoulders, and I was surrounded by a familiar scent. My face turned beat red as I pulled the jacket around me, and I turned to face him.

"You really shouldn't be walking around in just a towel outside." his blue eyes bore into mine, and my face turned even more red.

"M-m-my clothes..." I looked around, panicking, and took a small step back, and forgot I had been standing at the edge of the pool. I let out a small noise as I started to fall, closing my eyes and gripping the jacket tightly, waiting for the ice cold water to hit me.

Which it didn't. When I opened my eyes, I was held against Laxus' chest, and I started breathing again. Which might not have been the best idea, because all I could smell was him. And that weird musty smell again, the one that makes me hungry.

I looked up at him, and his face was only inches from mine. I had read about kissing, but I was pretty positive that he hated me at the moment. Though that didn't really help calm my nerves down one bit. I tried to say something, but then he started to move his face closer to mine, so close in fact, that I could feel his breath over my lips.

Which was apparently my breaking point, because the second his eyes moved to my lips, I felt my body go limp as everything went black.

* * *

Don't forget to review :3 Please don't tell me it's just crap! I would like real feed back :) If you're here to make me feel bad it wont work :P I know I'm fabulous *hair toss*


	3. Wild Fantasies

And chapter 3! Warning explicit content ahead. Mmm Laxus 3 Hahaha

 **This one is Laxus' point of view, hopefully it isn't too confusing :)**

Again I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or any of the locations. Rinku and Rose are of my own creation and are not based off anyone alive or dead.

* * *

"Well." I sighed as I stared down at her limp form, "Not what I was expecting.." Ever since she pushed me back in the Old Man's office, I could not get her out of my mind. When I first met her, she didn't exactly smell the best, but after her shower, her scent was intoxicating, and I couldn't watch from afar anymore.

I wrapped her up in my jacket and picked her up, grumbling softly, her legs draping over my arm as the other went around her back. "Might as well find the girls."

Teleporting back to the front of the gates, I knocked on the front door, and was of course, greeted by Evergreen and Erza.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" They both shouted at me, making me wince slightly from their noise. I rolled my eyes at them as they pulled me inside, "Follow us." Erza glared at me, but I refused to react; It's what they were looking for anyways. "We got a room prepared for her, you can set her down in there. And then leave." She put an emphasis on the leave part.

"I got it, I got it." I grumbled as I followed them through the halls. The whole building smelled more feminine than I expected, flowers, soaps, perfumes, and sweets coated the building with their smell. Not like Rinku, she smelled like a warrior, and like a bonfire. Which was surprising, I assumed she was going to smell like molten rock.

We came up to her room, which was very plain, with only a few keepsakes. There was some gems on the dresser, and an odd stone here and there, and the bed was covered in a few different furs. I walked over to it, moving some of the furs and setting her down on the bed carefully, making sure her head was on a pillow and that my jacket was fully wrapped around her. When I turned around, Ever was smiling at me, and Erza looked like she just saw a ghost.

"What?" I growled, and crossed my arms, glaring at the both of them for giving me such strange looks.

"You were.. gentle." Erza spoke in a hushed tone, "I.. thought you were just going to toss her on the bed and take your jacket back."

"Tch, I'm not like before." I felt a twinge of pain at the memory of making the whole guild fight amongst themselves, "She's part of the family now right? And family has to look after each other." I pushed past them, but Erza stopped me, gripping my arm and giving me a calculating look.

"It's more than that. You were impressed by her. She actually moved you with one hit, and now your curiosity is piqued."

'Shit, how did she figure that out.' I felt my eyes go slightly wide, and I scowled, trying to make up for my surprise at her sudden insight.

"It's actually quite obvious, Laxus." Ever smirked at me, "You've taken an interest in her, and she hasn't even been here a day yet." She walked up and tapped my chest, a twinkle in her eye, "I saw the look you gave to Natsu and Gajeel. Telling them she was off limits. But you yourself intend on taking her, don't you."

"As if." I snapped at them and stomped my way back out of the building, "Who would want to be with a brat like her?" I yelled behind me as I made my way out of the building. I passed by a frightened Levy before I made it to the entrance and slammed the doors to Fairy Hills behind me and made my way into the town.

Bixlow and Freed quickly found their spots behind me. They followed me through the town, silently letting me stew in my rage. Unlike Ever, they knew when not to poke at the beast.

It was nearly nightfall when I finally stopped and looked back at them, and their silent support. I nodded to the both of them in appreciation as I leaned against the side of a building, crossing my arms over my chest before quietly asking, "Is it really that obvious."

"A little bit." Freed replied easily, "And might I say I'm-"

Bixlow interrupted him, "I could have my Babies spy on her!"

"Spy on her! Spy on her!" they chimed as they flew around his head excitedly.

I stared at him, actually thinking about it.

"SIR!" Freed took my arm, "You can't be serious!"

"I don't want to see her naked." I growled at him, "I'm just curious about her."

"Yeah yeah!" Bixlow's Babies chimed again, bouncing up and down now.

"It's only audio." Bixlow stuck his tongue out at Freed, though if it was mockingly or not, I could not tell.

"Audio audio!"

Freed crossed his arms, "Well.. I guess we do have to make sure she doesn't have any secrets that could hurt Fairy Tail."

"Good thinking." I clapped him on the back and started walking again, "Place one of them in the room Bixlow. She may not know the difference if it was there, but the other girls may notice, so try to be something that is easily looked over."

"Yes sir!" and then he and his babies were gone.

Freed was silent for a while as we walked to where our apartments were.

"Sir... If I may..."

"You may Freed."

"This girl... She really has caught your fancy?" He actually sounded hurt, so I turned to him. He wouldn't look up at me.

"Not that I really wanted to admit it, but... yes..." I looked up to the sky and rubbed my neck, "I really don't know why I reacted like that but, she really did catch my interest. For how long, I don't know yet, but I would like to know more about her."

"Oh.. Well, I will do my best to help you. Have a good night Laxus." And before I knew it, he had turned down another street.

"Shit.." I muttered and rubbed the bridge of my nose, 'I didn't think about how he would react to my interest in someone else. But he had to of seen it coming. I've told him before, I don't fancy men.' I sighed, losing myself in my thoughts as I walked home.

'Not that I've really shown interest in anything after the battle of Fairy Tail.' I winced at the thought of that, the memory still fresh after such a long time. I had nearly destroyed the Guild that I loved so much. All because of some stupid ambition my father had drilled into me.

"You have to be the strongest! If you're not the strongest, there is no point!" I heard his voice echoing in my ears. I shook my head trying to get rid of it.

It wasn't long before I found myself in my bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. "Stupid women." I grumbled as I started the shower, and tried to move my mind to other things as I washed myself.

Which did not work at all, and the second my mind went to her punch, a shot of lust slammed into me, "Fuck." I had been avoiding thinking about it all day, and it has come back with a vengeance. I growled as I shook my head, placing my hands on the wall as the water streamed down my back. The more I tried to force it out of my mind, the stronger it became, and my body came alive, heat making my body flush under the water.

I stared down at myself and my half aroused state. I couldn't help but laugh, "Been long enough, hasn't it?" I reached down and touched myself softly, and nearly fell over when the image of Rinku touching me popped up, and I became fully erect.

"Ah fuck." Cursing softly, I closed my eyes and let the image play out, moving my hand as I saw her move her's. The image was much stronger that I thought it would be, and it even changed so it looked like she was in the shower with me, her long wet hair covering her modesty, not that she didn't look good enough to eat.

I groaned as I pumped myself, leaning against the wall the water barely hitting me at all now. I growled softly as I felt my legs start to shake, it starting to become a distraction as I had to concentrate on staying standing. "Fuckin'.." I opened my eyes and looked around, pulling the small seat towards me, then sitting down directly under the hot stream of water.

A moan ripped out of my throat as the image of Rinku changed to her wrapping her hot wet mouth around my head, then sliding down the shaft and back up. I nearly fell out of my chair, my foot slipping slightly, before I regained my balance and leaned back, the hot water running down my chest and over my hand. I moved faster and faster, pumping myself as I started growling instead of moaning.

With a loud snarl, I spilled my seed on the floor of the bathroom, the water slowly washing it away. I kept my eyes closed as I panted softly, recovering from my first orgasm in a few years.

"Who knew I was into red heads." I laughed to myself, pushing some of my wet hair out of my face. I had wanted to touch her hair before, but resisted, not wanting to confuse her even more. She had enough to deal with without me complicating things. I will help her adjust, nothing more, and see if the Thunder God Tribe will be ok with bringing her on a mission. I finished my shower, then laid down in the hot tub, and of course another image of wet Rinku came back to me.

"Fuck, really?" I growled at myself and I grew in size again. I rubbed my face as I saw her, dripping wet, standing in nothing but a towel. I got out of the bath, knowing no good was going to come of that, and drained it quickly, hoping to busy myself in drying off and re dressing, but any time anything rubbed against my member, it sent a shot of pleasure through me.

"This is really not going to work." I growled. I felt like a teenager again, chomping at the bit of some female. It took me forever to find some lotion and napkins. My apartment was pretty much empty, only a place to sleep for me, and nothing more. I laid down on my bed, pulling my pants down to my thighs, and the second I did, I saw her on top of me.

My thick member twitched at the thought, and I honestly thought I was going to cum right there. My back arched as I growled, moving my own hand to my throbbing shaft, and jerking slightly when I saw her do the same. "Ah shit."

Twice more, I came, and I still felt wound up, "What is wrong with me?" I paced my room, then changed into running attire, and pulled out my Sound Pod, playing my classic rock.

I ran out of the building and started running laps around the town, my music pounding in my ears, drowning out anything else, even the pounding of my own feet. I ran for what felt like hours, ignoring anything my senses were telling me. Blocking out her existence to wear myself down.

It wasn't until I felt a touch to my arm did I realize that I was actually smelling her beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and pulled down my headset, the music echoing around us.

"Rinku?" I looked down at her, wearing some black shorts and a tank to match, showing some of her toned, and scared, midriff, legs, and arms. That cute scar going over the bridge of her nose was the only one I saw before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I assumed you would have been able to smell me, but you seemed to kind of be in a trance. I was actually a bit worried. Are you ok?" she touched my arm slightly, heating up my skin a little bit.

Very glad that it was dark out, I felt my cheeks burning, "Yes, sorry. I like to run at night sometimes. I tend to tune things out when I run like that." 'Yes, good excuse.' I thought to myself, hoping that she would buy it and not pry any further.

She smiled, accepting it. "Ah good, I thought something was wrong." then she held something up, "Uh, your jacket. I felt bad that I took it."

I took it in my hands, and it still smelled like her, 'Good, she didn't wash it. She probably wouldn't have known how.'

"I was going to get the girls to wash it, but they said don't worry about it." she shrugged, "I assume they meant because I had taken a shower so I didn't really get it dirty."

"Don't worry about it," I tousled her hair, selfishly fulfilling my desire to touch her hair. It was a lot softer than I expected, and I accidentally ran my hand through it, my interest getting the better of me.

"L-Laxus?"

I jumped again, pulling my hand out of her hair, "Ah, sorry. You're hair is... it's very soft. I was surprised..."

"O-oh. Uhm. Thank you." she pulled at her hair nervously. "And thank you for letting me borrow your jacket. It's... it's very comfortable." she reached out and touched the furry hem of it, "I've never worn something quite like it.. I almost slept the whole night with it."

Man was I glad I bribed Laki to take her clothes, "Well, Ever said you were going to go shopping right? Would you mind if I tag along?" she looked up in surprise, and... hope? "Uhm," 'shit I stuttered, she's so fucking cute.', "I was just worried Ever might overwhelm you, I don't want her to push you to wear something you're not comfortable with."

"Thank you." She took my hand softly, "I think she said we were going to meet in front of Fairy Tail in the morning, grab breakfast, then go shopping. I can't wait, it'll be my first time doing this kind of thing. Have a good night Laxus!" she bounced off, a flying cat greeting her just down the street.

I turned off my sound pod and listened for a moment,

"- he said he was going to go shopping with us." she sounded giddy almost.

"It's the perfect chance to get to know him better Rinku."

"Rooose!" she complained and put her hands to her face, "It hasn't even been a day yet, how can you keep thinking like that? He didn't even know I existed until this morning."

'Aaaand time to stop listening.' my face was burning as I put my headset back on and ran a few more laps before heading back home and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Don't forget to review :3 Please don't tell me it's just crap! I would like real feed back :) If you're here to make me feel bad it wont work :P I know I'm fabulous *hair toss*

This is currently one of my favorite chapters, so reviews are highly highly appreciated :D


	4. Unknown Territory

Whooo chapter 4 is posted! Trying to keep up with posting once a month, hopefully I wont totally fail haha.

Sorry this one is a bit late, was on vacation for my birthday on the 30th :)

 **Back to Rinku's** POV :D Much fun ahead, please tell me what you think!

Again I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or any of the locations. Rinku and Rose are of my own creation and are not based off anyone alive or dead.

* * *

The next morning I had to borrow another pair of clothes from Erza, not that she minded, considering she had four extra rooms filled with armor and clothes. Which would normally be surprising, except for the fact that she had requip magic.

I wore a simple outfit, much to their dismay, specially after telling them Laxus was joining us. It was just some loose tan pants, and a black tank top like the one from last night. And of course my usual boots.

"I can't believe you didn't want to wear the sundress." Evergreen huffed, wearing her own short green dress.

"I don't think I've ever actually worn a dress before. Maybe when I get more comfortable." I said sheepishly. It never really interested me, they were very impractical, hard to move around it, so much cloth that could get in the way. At least with cloaks they can be removed with ease.

"Humph." she pouted as we came up to the doors, looking around for Laxus.

"Maybe he's with the Master?" I asked her.

"It's possible, let's ask Mira."

We walked in together, and were greeted with cheers again. Wendy came running up to me first as Evergreen went to ask Mira. "Is your Exceed here?"

I smiled at her and took a knee, "She is, her name is Rose. If you two want to see her, she's back in my room. I believe she was going to spend the day making the room as comfortable as possible. She could probably use some help."

Wendy cheered and the two of them raced off to Fairy Hills. I smiled, watching them run off, when I felt someone standing behind me. 'Metal. Gajeel.'

I smiled and turned around, jumping at the stern look on his face.

"Dragon Slayer?" he crossed his arms, "You seem a bit puny to be a Dragon Slayer."

"Oh?" I grinned, showing my sharp canines, one of my dragon traits, "And does that count for Wendy? Or just me because I'm new?" I took a step up, refusing to be intimidated by him. The bar went quiet as they saw the tension between us.

"Tch." he growled, not moving an inch, "They say you pushed Laxus. I don't really think that's true."

"No?" I tilted my head, "Would you like to test this theory of yours? Or are you too afraid to get pushed around by lil ol me big boy?"

I saw his eye twitch, the only indication to his coming attack. Which was all I needed. As he brought his hand down, I slid between his legs and tapped his back, using his own momentum to make him step forward.

"You bitch." He snarled and turned around, but I was too fast. He had to build up his strength before throwing a punch, it was easy to dodge them.

"See, you see size as an important factor. And it really is, but for a much different reason than you think. You can't hit me."

"Gajeel!" Levy ran up from outside and grabbed his arm, stopping him mid swing, forcing him to look down at her, "Please stop."

"MY TURN!"

'Shit.' I built a wall behind me, which Natsu smacked right into. I couldn't help but laugh softly, "Why don't we go outside so we don't destroy the guild?"

They agreed, and we all went to the park nearby. Thankfully it was pretty much empty, and when they saw us coming, they decided another park was a better idea.

I turned around, and barely dodged Natsu's next punch. He was much faster than Gajeel, and was actually forcing me to take steps back. I built up my armor on my arms, then found my moment. I moved his punch to the side, then punched him in the chest.

He actually flew back a few feet, then slid a few more. He looked up surprised at me, rubbing his chest, then grinned brightly, "Now I'm fired up!" He jumped up, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"NATSU NO!" Lucy yelled.

Too late. I was engulfed in flames. I let it burn for a second, then I started eating it. Absolute silence followed as Natsu landed back on the ground.

"Tasty." I grinned, wiping my face. Then I spit a ball of molten rock at him, which he dodged easily. Panic actually hit his face as he watched me. "Lava beats fire dear." I purred. Battle always got me excited. Gajeel pushed him aside, then rushed me.

"How about Metal!" He snarled. He was moving a bit faster this time, and I let him have the satisfaction of landing a hit, crumbling the lava on my arms.

"Oo, you really are strong." I grabbed his arms and built the Lava between us, locking my hands to his arms. His eyes went wide, then I picked him up, and tossed him over my head, his back hitting the ground first. I let go, forcing the lava to crumble again.

This time Grey came at me, "Ice Make: Lance!"

I built up my wall, keeping it molten hot. Some of the Lance made it through, then instantly started melting.

"Juvia will help Grey-sama!"

'Shit this might be hard.' She whipped water at me, digging into my armor. 'I need to get close.' I rushed her, and she wrapped her body of water around me, and I encased the both of us is molten rock. When she started yelling, I dropped it. She ran to Grey's side and hid behind him.

"Juvia was trapped! Juvia has never had trouble getting out of things before."

It was all playful fighting, but still, they knew my power now. I was grinning at them, light on my feet, expecting an attack from anywhere. I felt Gajeel get back up and launched a punch at me again. I dodged it and spun around, sailing my own punch at him. He held up one of his metal arms to block it. "That won't help you." I grinned at him. When my hit connected, his feet slid against the ground, sending him more than a few feet back.

Levy ran to his side again, but he pushed her away and stalked off towards the woods. She followed him, trying to comfort him.

"Don't feel bad. Gajeel is always grumpy after getting his ass handed to him." Natsu clapped me on the back with a huge grin, "I didn't expect you to eat my flames though! That was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks." I grinned at them, "I'm sorry, but I actually studied all of your powers and prepared an attack for each one of you." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Juvia, you were the hardest. I figured though, if I got you in a container you couldn't get out of, your fright would get the better of you. I am sorry." I bowed to her and she took my hands with a smile.

"You were right, but in a battle, you can't be worried about things like that." she grinned. They all started complimenting me on my preparation. Asking more questions about my powers.

"Rinku." Laxus called, and I jumped, looking up at him. He waved his hand, calling me over.

I smiled to everyone, "We can talk more later, I have plans today." I rushed up to him and smiled, waving back at everyone.

"Glad they got that out of their system." he grumbled and pulled me along, "Evergreen and everyone is waiting."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to delay everyone."

He smirked and tousled my hair again, which made me blush brightly, "Don't worry about it, that's kind of how Fairy Tail works honestly." he chuckled, "And they weren't waiting long, so don't feel bad."

It only took us a minute to get to the restaurant, and Laxus made sure to sit beside me, Freed on his other side of course. I smiled at Freed, but he didn't smile back, looking away quickly to his menu.

Laxus noticed and gave my shoulder a soft pat. Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira were all there as well. It was actually a bit weird being in the same age group as these guys now, but I think I will enjoy it much more than with Natsu and them.

The conversation went much easier than I expected, the questions were easy and respectful, unlike what I'm sure would have come from the other group. Or was for a while at least.

"So," Mira winked at Evergreen and Lisanna, then looked at me, "Ever had a boyfriend before?"

I nearly spit out my drink, grabbing a napkin after I swallowed and started coughing into it.

"Boyfriend Boyfriend!" Bixlow's babies chanted.

"Mira." Laxus growled, "You couldn't have thought of a better time for that question?" he rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was awkward.

"What? Were all curious!"

Everyone looked at me, except Laxus, whose eyes' were closed and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Uhm," I looked around at them, my face as red as a tomato for sure, "well... No actually.." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Not really a surprise," Evergreen nodded, "You said you lived in solitude. Did you at least read about it?"

I shrugged, "Well, a little bit I guess.. I mean not a whole lot. I had more important things-"

"More important?" Lisanna almost shrieked, "Very little is more important than romance!" She got a dreamy look in her eyes as her and Mira leaned together.

"Moonlight walks." Mira sighed.

"Dinner at sunset."

"Walks in the park."

"A date at a waterpark."

"Going to the beach."

"Getting flowers from him." Lisanna closed her eyes as she cupped her hands together.

I couldn't help but smirk a little bit, "Sounds a little bit fufu for me." They gasped in surprise. "I mean yeah, it sounds nice and all but," I shrugged, "I think training together, gifts of weapons or armor, jogging together. Makes more sense."

"Romance isn't supposed to 'make sense'." Evergreen chipped in, "But every girl is different still. We will have to have a sleepover tonight and really talk about it." she decided, and the other girls voiced their agreement.

I groaned a little bit, "Please don't tell me I'm going to have to have my nails painted and you guys are going to try to put makeup on me."

This time Laxus laughed, and grinned at me, "You are seriously in trouble then, because I'm pretty sure that's all they do during sleepovers. But don't forget the hair braiding and the Truth or Dare."

"And the pillow fights!" Bixlow laughed, his tongue sticking out again.

"Pillow fights, pillow fights!"

"And the infamous talking of boys!" Elfman added in. The men started laughing, much to the girls aggravation.

"Do not make fun of our girl bonding time!" Evergreen snapped at them, "It is a very important rite of passage that every girl needs to do!"

Laxus leaned over and whispered to me as they continued to argue, "Don't be scared," his hot breath went down my neck, making me blush, though thankfully I was already blushing, "They really do mean well, I promise. Just let them have their fun, maybe you will find you like some of it? It can't hurt to be a bit more feminine, yeah?"

'Well, I'm convinced. Sleepover is a must have.' I nodded back to him with a smile, "I'll try it then."

Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen all cheered at my words. All this time Freed didn't say a word as he ate in silence.

Breakfast was over quickly, and all the guys were talking about heading back to Fairy Tail.

"I'll stay with the girls." Laxus shrugged, "They need someone to carry all the bags, right?"

"It's a man's job to carry the bags!" Elfman agreed, voicing that he would stay as well.

Bixlow and Freed said their goodbye's and headed back to the guild.

* * *

Don't forget to review :3 Please don't tell me it's just crap! I would like real feed back :) If you're here to make me feel bad it wont work :P I know I'm fabulous *hair toss*


	5. Unknown Territory CONT

Woot woot chapter 5 :D Fun girly shit ahead :3 (sorry guys that might possibly be reading this)

 **Still in Rinku's POV** just to keep you guys updated :) Don't forget rate and Review :)

Again I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or any of the locations. Rinku and Rose are of my own creation and are not based off anyone alive or dead.

* * *

Shopping was much more difficult than I ever thought it possible to be. I was pulled in every direction. Looking at jewelry, makeup, hair product, jewelry for the hair, salons, and even sweets shops.

"Shit, I'm already worn out, and we haven't even gotten to the clothes!" Laxus chuckled and let me lean on him, already carrying a few bags.

"Just wait till we get to the perfumes and lotions."

Which was apparently what was next. Laxus said he would wait outside, and the second I stepped through the doors, I knew why. I started sneezing uncontrollably, there were thousands of different scents in this store, and my brain could not make sense of them all. I started waving my hand as I fell to my knees, trying to get rid of all the smells. I was quickly dragged outside, and something was shoved into my hands and pushed into my face.

I took a deep breath, and was filled with the scent of Laxus. I relaxed and leaned against him, a fist full of his jacket pushed up against my nose. "Thank you." I mumbled, still breathing through his jacket, trying to get rid of all of those smells.

"I'm sorry, I really should have warned you before letting you just walk in there. I didn't think you would react that badly."

"It's not your fault." I closed my eyes and moved closer to him. The world was still spinning as my senses tried to right it. I felt him jump, "Sorry. Everything is spinning right now, you're the only thing that isn't moving." I tried to explain.

"Ah.." He slowly put an arm around me and pulled me close. I could still hear the girls inside the store, and Elfman saying perfumes were manly.

I laughed softly, breathing in slowly now as the world slowly stopped spinning.

"What's so funny?" Laxus asked softly, as he started to rub my arm.

"Just how much you guys are different from what I expected. I'm really glad though. I'm very happy I came to Fairy Tail. Everyone is so welcoming."

"I'm glad you did too."

"You are?" I looked up at him, and he jumped, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Oh uhm, yeah. I felt bad for Wendy being the only female Dragon Slayer."

"Oh.." I didn't expect the disappointment that was in my voice, and he smiled, and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"But I am personally happy you came."

My face turned bright red and I hid my face in his jacket again.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, and I let his jacket drop from my hands, but he didn't move his arm to let me sit back up normally, so we sat like that for a while.

"They look so cute."

My ears twitched as I started hearing people whisper.

"They must be a couple."

"I wonder why they're sitting alone like that."

"He's so handsome!"

"They really make quite the pair."

A few girls passed by and giggled. I turned my head and hid my face in his side.

"Oh?" he chuckled, "Are you embarrassed by their words?"

I forgot his hearing is just as good as mine, "Laxus!" I whinned, and I heard him laugh again, rubbing my back. He seemed much more relaxed now than he was yesterday. "I thought you hated me." I said softly.

"Hated you? Why would I hate you?"

"Because I pushed you back..."

As soon as I said that, that weird smell came back, "Oh, no. no, I don't hate you. If anything, I like you more for that."

I sat up, his arm falling to my hips, "Really?" I felt my eyebrows stitch together in worry.

"Yes, really." he leaned forward and kissed my head, "You caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to be so strong."

I waited a few more moments, "Uhm. I'm sorry if I'm prying but uh. You smell kind of, different."

His face instantly turned red and he looked away, "Don't worry about that."

I looked down, "Sorry. It's just... I've never smelled anything like it. It kind of smells good in a way."

Laxus twitched slightly, and cleared his voice, "It's just a guy thing, don't worry about it." he tousled my hair again. I would have asked another question, but the girls came out of the store giggling, and Laxus helped me back up.

"We're sorry Rinku! We forgot your nose is so sensitive!" They all came up and hugged me, "But we got you a perfume set for tonight! It's called Midnight Hour. It's supposed to be a darker scent, we hope you like it."

I grinned at them and hugged them back, "I'm sure I will love it."

The shopping went on, and we made a short stop to eat some sweets, and I figured out that icing was the most wonderful taste in the world.

I probably ate about four different cupcakes before Laxus laughed at me and I stopped out of embarrassment.

Our next stop was bra's and panties. And I had to stop before we walked in, face bright red. "W-wait!" I grabbed Mira's arm, looking down. "Uhm."

She rubbed my arm, "Don't worry dear, the men will be sitting in a waiting room made for men. And we will take care of you!" she dragged me inside. Laxus left Elfman sittingwith all the bags as he followed me and the girls around lazily. My face was bright red the entire time, and I kept trying to peek to see if he was looking at anything directly.

The one time he actually looked right at an item, it was a pair of panties that had chains on them.

I was pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears because Mira laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me along. Once we all got into the fitting rooms and got our measurements, Mira snuck into my room. She grabbed my chest, causing me to cry out, "My my! You might be as big as Lucy!" I tried to bat her away laughing softly.

"Mira! Aren't changing rooms for one person!"

"Aww, it wouldn't be any fun if you had to do this yourself!"

Which was true, I really wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing.

"Plus!" she waggled her eyebrows, "I brought you something special." she pulled something out of the pile of clothes. It was the black panties with the chains.

"MIRA!" I covered my face, "Nooo!" I would have ran out if I wasn't nearly naked. She hugged me with a huge smile.

"Don't worry dear, I have no intention of saying anything. Yet at least." she winked. She was a bit famous for, attempting, to be a matchmaker. Not that she had really been successful at all yet.

"Please Mira, I don't want to push anything, I just got in the guild."

She rubbed my arm, "I know, don't worry. Now come on, these bra's won't try on themselves!"

It was actually kind of fun, though they made me try on a few weird ones. Some had these weird tassels on the front, some were totally see through.

"I need bra's that actually support!" I complained when they made me try on this sheer silk bra. And I refused to admit that it felt really good against my skin.

I ended up having to settle for a black and red set, they forced me to buy a blue and white lace set, a purple with black lace set, and finally a bright red set with these fake jewels in them. I got a few extra panties, simple ones in plain colors, black, red, white, purple, blue, and yellow.

Just as I was almost finished, one of the associates who worked there brought in this weird outfit. "Oh uhm," I tilted my head, "Where did that one come from?"

"Oh, I was told you wanted to try on something like this." She smiled and hung it up, then walked out with a wink.

When I turned to look at it, I noticed that it was lined with white fur, and the silk fabric was black. 'Oh... no...' I couldn't even say his name in my mind. I put my hands over my mouth and started shaking my head violently, and stepped back, falling into the chair with a loud thump.

I heard a very audible laugh, and I was pretty sure I wanted to die right at that moment.

"Just try it on." I heard him say, and a confused Elfman beside him asking what he was talking about.

'This can not be happening.' Then shock hit me. 'If I heard him then...' MIRA. I started hitting my head against my palm silently, and didn't even hear the door open.

"Dear?" I heard Lisanna and nearly jumped out of my skin, "Is everything ok? One of the ladies that works here was worried about you."

"O-oh uhm..." I looked over, then leaned forward and whispered, making sure Laxus didn't hear, and told her what was happening. Her face turned bright red, and even more red when she saw the outfit.

"Let me get Sister Mira."

"No no!" I grabbed her arm, "She'll get mad. Uhm." I pulled her back in and looked down, then leaned forward and whispered again, "I've actually had a pretty big crush on him for a really long time."

Which made her face turn cherry red, and she started fanning herself, "Oh my. This is much worse than I thought." she started shaking her head, "Well, obviously you're not going to try it on. We will act like nothing happened." she nodded to me, "Just walk out of here and purchase your things as if this never happened. I think that's the best plan for now. This is way too mature for either of us to handle, and you are right, Mira will probably skin him alive." We got fully dressed and walked out with our picks.

I did not even glance towards Laxus, though I could feel him staring at me. Mira gave the two of us an odd look, but shrugged it off as girlish antics. Thankfully.

As I set my things down, I noticed Mira had slipped in the panties with the chains on them. I grabbed them quickly to hide them, getting a confused look from the lady. But, thank the heavens, she understood and hid them from view, and even wrapped them and put them under the paper that she had put in the bag first. I sighed my relief and thanked her silently. Mira gave me a wink when she noticed me buying the panties, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

When we went outside, Laxus went to grab mine and Evergreen's bags, but I let out a shout and pulled back, face turning bright red. Making Laxus grin wide, looking somewhat predatory. Which sent a very unusual chill up my spine, and making me feel warmer. Mira pushed him back with a very sadistic smile and took our bags, giving them to Elfman. Who of course shouted, "Panties are Manly!" getting quite a few strange looks.

I laughed and covered my face before getting dragged along by Mira and everyone.

* * *

Don't forget to review :3 Please don't tell me it's just crap! I would like real feed back :) If you're here to make me feel bad it wont work :P I know I'm fabulous *hair toss*


	6. A Whole New World

A slightly smaller chapter than usual, but it's probably just me considering I can see the word count for each chapter .

BUT chapter 6 bitches yeah! :3 Moar girly shit :D and adorableness between Laxus and Rinku 3

Again I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or any of the locations. Rinku and Rose are of my own creation and are not based off anyone alive or dead.

* * *

Our next stop was much easier, I got to grab a few practical items like workout clothes, fighting clothes, some loose pajamas. Luckily, they did not try to influence my choices this time, which was very relieving, I needed at least some practical clothes. I was just glad I could grab some sports bra's that actually worked. They let me test them, letting me take a lap around the store to pick which one was best.

The other girls didn't shop much at this store, though Lisanna got some work out clothes with me, asking if we could work out together, which I happily agreed to.

"Now to get you some dresses!" Evergreen and Mira both picked me up and started dragging me into a store.

"NOOO!" I screamed, trying to get out of their grasp, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" I shouted and looked back to Laxus, "Help me!" I tried to struggle out of their hold, which was surprisingly hard to do.

Laxus walked up and picked me up, and I sighed in relief. Until I felt him moving in the same direction. "Wait, Laxus."

"Yes?"

"Why are you going towards the store?"

"Because you need some dresses. Every girl should want to feel pretty."

That shut me right up, and I was pretty sure I was going to explode.

The door greeters hesitated when they saw me over Laxus' shoulder, and I wave at them with a pathetic smile. Elfman sat near the door, ready to grab me if I bolted.

The store was really a sight, even more colorful than the cake shop. Which I did not know was even possible. Dresses glittered, shined, flowed, and some even made me blush. I stopped, staring at all the different dresses. A young male walked up to me, "Oh darling. Tsk tsk tsk, I am glad you came in here today." he lifted up my arm, looking at my clothes, "You look just dreadful."

"Excuse me?" I took my arm back and stared at him.

Mira and Evergreen stepped between us and smiled at the man, "She has been living under a rock for most of her life. She claims to have never worn a dress before."

The male gasped and put a hand to his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack, "Oh dear me!" He grabbed my arms and dragged me forward, "We must fix that immediately!" He sat me down and took out a notebook, "Tell me everything."

So I did, and he wrote down something every few moments, nodding as I told him about being a Dragon slayer, living alone, watching Fairy Tail. Leaving the part out about Laxus but I couldn't help a glance, that I think the man caught because he gave a sly smile right afterwards.

"I have the perfect dress, take her into the dressing room and strip her down to just her panties."

"AH! WAIT!" I was dragged off again by the three girls into the nearest fitting room, and then blindfolded.

I heard the male knock after a moment, "I'm coming in!" he sang, and I slammed the door shut before he got it open. "Oh dear, I fancy men Darling, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh.." I stepped back again, stumbling a little bit since I couldn't see.

"Ooooo, girls, such a good idea with the blindfold."

I heard some very loud coughing outside and I felt my face burning again.

I was moved around as if I was a doll, being poked and prodded as some soft material was pulled around me. "Hey!" I shouted as someone shoved my breasts into place. But I really had no idea who it was.

"Are you ready?" The male sounded very please with himself.

"Uhm. I guess?" I shrugged, not really knowing at all what was happening. The blindfold was untied, and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a huge black dress. It was tight to my body, the black fabric glittering, almost like obsidian. At the bottom by my calves, it flared out, deep red fabric under the dark dark red, and when I turned around, the fabric danced with my feet. "Ohhh my..." I ran my hands over the fabric, the top of the dress very modest, and held up by two thick sheer straps.

"Mmhmm. You look absolutely stunning." Mira smiled from behind me, then started playing with my hair, having found a large black flower pin to hold all my hair up off my neck, and Lisanna brought forward a simple black choker with a dragon symbol on it.

I started to tear up and started fanning myself, trying not to cry. I had never in my life felt like this. I felt like a star, something shining with beauty. I never even knew looking like this was possible.

"Rinku!" they all shouted and hugged me. A hanky was placed in my hands and I wiped at my face.

"Ok ok. You guys win." I grinned and sniffled, "I feel pretty."

"No," the male smile, "You are absolutely stunning."

"Now we must show the boys!" Lisanna started pulling at my hand, and Mira joined her, Evergreen opening the door and the male picking up the train that I had no idea that the dress had. The second I saw Laxus, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, and that strange smell came from him, much more strongly than before.

"You look..." he took my hand, having dropped all the bags.

"Stunning?" Mira started.

"Beautiful?" Evergreen seconded.

"Sexy?" The male grinned.

"Pretty?" Lisanna giggles.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Laxus lifted my hand and kissed it softly. The male ran up and lifted up the train, apparently attaching it to something so I could walk around. And Laxus spun me around. I tripped over me feet, blushing brightly, not sure what he was doing.

"Ah, Laxus, this thing is hard to move in." he pulled me close, against his chest, moving one of my hands on his chest, and putting his hand on my waist, then he took my other hand in his, and then started dancing. 'Oh my I don't know how to dance.' I winced as I tried to follow his steps, but kept tripped.

"Just relax." he smiled, "Act as if this is like a fight, follow my movements." I nodded to him and tried to follow his advice. Which was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Watching the flow of his body as I would an opponent, I could easily mimic and follow him.

I started laughing as he twirled me around the room, "I didn't know dancing was so easy."

"It's not, you're just natural." he said softly. I looked up at him, blushing softly.

"You're really good at dancing too." I said without thinking.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Evergreen made me take her dancing."

"HEY!" I jumped and stepped back as I heard her shout, then tripped over my dress. Laxus jumped forward and grabbed me, my head inches from the floor.

"Well, not exactly how I was planning to do this, but it still works." He picked me back up, and kissed my cheek, "Thank you for the dance, but maybe you should try some other dresses that are easier to walk in." he handed me off to the worker, who nodded to him. The rest of the time was really like a dream. It was happening, but I really had no control over it, nor did I mind.

I tried on a few other dresses, trying to see exactly what my favorite styles were. I settled on two different ones, both dark colors, though one was red and the other was black. Both were cut around the knees, but while the black one was silk with a red band around the waist, the red one was a fabric called Chiffon, and the bottom of the skirt was swirled, like rose petals. I got a black shirt just like it, and a cute white silk skirt to match.

By the time we left that store, it was already the afternoon, the sun halfway down towards the horizon.

"We should grab some dinner, then head to Fairy Hills to put all our clothes away." Evergreen suggested, and everyone agreed.

I really couldn't concentrate on the food though, I kept thinking about the way Laxus was dancing with me.

'Could he really like me?' I thought to myself as I took a bite out of the sandwich I ordered. 'I mean, he's already kissed me a few times. Granted it wasn't on the lips, but it counts right?'

"What counts?" Lisanna looked at me, tilting her head.

I jumped and looked up, "What?"

"You asked, 'But it counts, right?'."

"Oh uhm.. sorry guess I was thinking out loud. Never mind." I waved a hand nervously.

"Oh I do that all the time." Evergreen laughed, "I'll be deep in thought and blurt something out."

"It's true, we were on a mission once, and she blurted out, 'Elfman-'" Laxus got a face full of cake, and the table went quiet as he wiped it off. He looked at Evergreen, then smirked and wiped the cake over my face.

"Laxus!" I shouted, laughing, though I couldn't help but lick my lips with a grin. And then the war started. Food was flying in every direction, and apparently we weren't the only guild members there, because others soon joined in. And even some others from Sabertooth were there. Thankfully the bags of clothes were tucked away safely under the table.

By the end of the fight, I was covered in just about every kind of food, we were all laughing as we tried to wipe our faces clean. I looked around, noticing everyone had a partner of sorts, either groups of twos or threes, and no one was really paying attention to me. For the first time, I felt a pang of loneliness, and wrapped my arms around me.

Or I did, until I felt something wet slide across my face. I jumped and looked over at Laxus licking his lips, "Mm, tastes good." He grinned.

"Did you just lick me?!" I punched his chest lightly.

"Maybe?" he shrugged with a grin, obviously teasing me. "Sorry, you just look good enough to eat."

My knees went weak for a second as heat licked its way up my body, "Wh-what?"

He started walking towards me, "I said," I backed up as he walked towards me, but my back hit a wall, "You look," his face was inches from mine, "good enough to eat." He closed the gap, his lips briefly touching mine for a moment, then built in pressure when I didn't move away. He wrapped an arm around me as I closed my eyes and gently kissed him back, tasting both him and the cake. I couldn't tell if it was just him, or the cake, but everything tasted so sweet. It ended just as quickly as it started, and I was very glad the wall was there to support my weight.

* * *

Don't forget to review :3 Please don't tell me it's just crap! I would like real feed back :) If you're here to make me feel bad it wont work :P I know I'm fabulous *hair toss*


	7. Time to Show Off

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews 3 I know I haven't been posting these very often, just have been busy with holidays so haven't had a lot of time to write.

I just want to thank Afort657 for being such a great and loyal follower, this is my first story and I still can't believe how many people are reading it.

Also thanks Sunnymuffins, Akinsebt, Kankananime123, and Naes151 for your great reviews and continued support :3

* * *

Apparently no one noticed our brief departure, because when I came back to the group, nothing was said. I was positive if Mira, or anyone really, had seen us kiss, they sure as shit would have said something. We all of course helped clean up the restaurant, considering we we're the ones that made the mess in the first place, with everyone else, and we even got thanks in the form of free desert coupons from the owner.

"I was sure we were going to get kicked out of there for good." I sighed in relief and looked around at everyone as a few of them chuckled; we were still mostly covered in food.

"We probably should have," Evergreen laughed, and was hardly touched by food, where most of the rest of us were covered, "But lucky for us, we clean up after our messes."

"Generally, though Natsu is a whole other story." Mira added in with a small smile.

"I am loving this town and guild even more every day."

"Talking about the guild, I really love where you put your mark." Mira grinned with a wink.

I blushed and shrugged, "I really liked how it looked on Flair, so I kind of copied her I guess."

"Not a bad thing, I say if someone copies you, it's the highest form of flattery."

"Thanks Mira." I grinned at her as we stepped out of the building.

Mira, Evergreen, and Elfman went on their own way, deciding that they needed to stop at a few more stores. Luckily for me, they did not try to drag me with them.

"Thank you, again, Laxus." I said softly, trying to forget about how his lips feel on mine.

He replied with a shrug, and didn't say anything. Not that I expected him too, he's not much of a talker.

We walked in silence for a good time, and reached the edge of the city, where Fairy Hills sat, well, atop a hill. When I turned to take the bags and thank him, something tingled in my nose, "What..?" my vision grew blurry, and I looked up at Laxus, who had dropped the bags. I didn't even hear them fall. ' _Shit_ ' It had to be some sort of sleep magic. I grabbed Laxus quickly and built a ball of magma around us, and sealed it just as my vision went dark.

I woke up suddenly, and was glad that Mother had taught me to resist all kinds of sleep drafts. Too bad Laxus didn't get that training; he was still dead asleep.

Something slammed into the side of my ball, sending a shock wave through the rock, and causing it to roll a few feet. When we finally came to a stop, I ended up underneath Laxus. I wheezed under his heavy weight, trying ti push him up _'Well, that's not going to be any help'_ I grumbled to myself, trying to get him to sit back up again. He snored softly in my ear, and it was really hard not to laugh.

"How long is that draft supposed to last?"

"Usually a few hours, but they both reacted quickly so it may be longer than that."

"Then we need to hurry up and break this thing open."

Another hit to the ball, and this time I made sure that I was on top of Laxus. ' _I need to get us out of here.'_ I closed my eyes and listened, waiting for the singing of the blunt object, and right before it made contact. I sent huge spiked out, impaling whoever was holding the weapon. He screamed, and I let the ball drop, standing over Laxus.

"Bad move girl." A brute of a man was standing only a foot or two away, holding his side and bleeding from his left arm, and right leg. His hair was a deep blue, almost back, and he likely stood almost even to Laxus. I rolled my shoulders, and covered Laxus back up, not wanting to have to worry about protecting him and fighting at the same time. I launched myself forward, and kicked the man right in the chest, surprising him with both my sleep and strength.

He and his weapon were both sent flying, the giant hammer went skittering off in one direction, him in another. I turned around to face the other male, finding him staring at me in interest.

He was a lot shorter, with long dark hair, which was currently tied up, and a much smaller build. He smirked at me as he stuck his hands out, smoke starting forming around him. Before I could catch the scent of it, and get affecting by whatever it did, I covered my mouth and nose, sealing the rock up air tight. Which meant I only had a few minutes to finish this fight.

I rushed the male, knowing I needed to finish the fight quickly, but the gas he used was making my vision blurry, and my eyes started to water. I couldn't hit him properly, unable to see or smell him. I had to rely on my hearing, and luckily, that is exactly was saved me.

I ducked quickly, almost not making it as the huge hammer flew over my head, and got really lucky when the hammer hit the smaller male square in the face and knocked him out. "Hm." I looked behind me, and noticed the male was now sporting a mask of his own. Which means I can't take my rock down just yet. "Damn." I growled, already starting to feel the pain in my chest. I armored up my arms and legs and went toe to toe with the man, who pulled out a huge sword from thin air.

As he swung down, I blocked with one of my arms, and broke the blade with the other, smashing it between my molten rock. His surprise gave me an easy opportunity to attack, sending a heavy kick into his temple, and he flopped, falling with his face in the ground, one arm bent in an odd direction, and his ass sticking up in the air.

I ran over to Laxus, covering his face before releasing the rock, and threw one of his arms over my shoulder, "This isn't going to be easy." I huffed as I dragged him across the room to the only door I could find. Unlucky for me, at the end of that hallway was three more mages. I closed the door, hoping that would stop at least most of the gas from getting out, and dragged him forward as my vision started to go spotty. I was going to have to drop the mask soon, or pass out here and end up dead or worse.

A few more feet, and the three started moving towards me. I dropped to a knee, feeling my energy drain right out of me, and knew it was now or never. I removed both of our masks, and took a deep breath, of hopefully fresh air, and my vision returning slowly. I covered Laxus up once more, and looked at the three mages. Two looked like twins, holding hands as they walked, with dark hair and dark skin, and the last was a female, with bright pink hair, wearing almost nothing.

The two twins put their hands together and started chanting while dancing, and were covered in a blinding light. Once the light dimmed, two large beasts sat side by side, huge and black with thick fur, and three rows of sharp teeth. The third female pulled out a flute, and started playing. The beasts shook all over, and when the flute hit a high note, they came running.

"Well, that's new." I covered my whole body this time, and jumped between them. I could hardly keep up with all the limbs, punching where I could, having to build myself a helmet when my hair was nearly grabbed a few times. The flute started to crescendo, and the beasts started to move faster, forcing me back. I had to jump away and throw a blob of magma, hitting one of them and sticking it to the wall, which only gave the other one a change to grab my arm with its teeth. It didn't break the magma, but it did start to shake me around as if I was a ragdoll, and then sent me tumbling back, head over heels style, until I slammed into a wall.

I stood up dizzy, "Man, I really don't want to pull out the big guns," I shook my head, then yelled out, "I would suggest you run, otherwise I'm going to start causing some real damage." I rolled my shoulders, building up my magic inside of me. Either they would run, or this was going to get really ugly.

The two beasts just let out a chuckle, as if I was bluffing, and the one stuck to the wall simply broke the wall, and the magma fell off. The first one waited for the second one, then started to move towards me, the flute getting more aggressive as they got closer. Damn magic boosters.

"Fine, but I warned you."

"SECRET DRAGON ART. MAGMA WINGS." huge wings burst from my back, and launched me forward, dropping bits of molten rock as I few, the live magma lighting up the walls.

"MAGMA DRAGON'S ROAR." I opened my mouth, and hot magma shot across the hallway, blinding the two beats. Their howling was heart wrenching as they took off in a panic, shaking their eyes to get rid of the molten rock. It wouldn't come off, not without magic removal.

The female with the flute dropped the thing and pulled out a wand, waving it around in some design, and then a wall of black magic came streaming at me, and froze my body in place. I growled and struggled, the magic crackling around me.

"No one has gotten out of that hold before." The female snarled and pulled out a few daggers, which ended up bouncing off my armor. Then she pulled out some needles, which did the same thing. She came trudging up to me and full force kicked me in the stomach.

"That tickles." I snarled at her, her black magic starting to crack. So she made a whip out of her black magic and repeatedly hit me. After about a minute of that, I started to feel the pain, and my magic was draining. I had fought for too long against multiple enemies, and held my armor up against a lot of attacks.

I was close to breaking the hold, but she was close to breaking my armor down. It was a race against time. I closed my eyes and started concentrating, pieces of the black magic starting to fall to the ground, and I knew I was getting close.

My armor fell to the ground, and her whip dug into me, lashing across my chest.

"FUCK." I cried out as she brought it back around and hit me in the face, blood welling and dripping down my chin. A second later, the magic around me shattered. She fell back due to the shock of energy, and I stood up, rolling my shoulders.

I took one step towards her and she took off, acidic fear burning my nose, "No." I flew across the room, my wings still attached, and tackled her, knocking her wand away. "You don't get to get away with this." I pinned her arms and legs to the ground, my magma locking her in place, "Once I get the both of us out of here, you'll get to rot in jail." I wiped my face, only able to see out of my one eye. And went back to Laxus, who was sleeping like a rock. I picked him up, and struggled under the weight. As I stepped out of the hallway, it opened up into a large cavern, but at least I could see city lights at the far end. "At least its still night." I mumbled as I stumbled out of the cave.

As I hit the hill, I crumbled under his weight, and we both slid a few feet on the rocky surface. I created a magma sled, holding it in place with spikes, and rolled him onto it, then sat in front of him. I leaned forward, retracting the spikes, and we slid down the side of the mountain, dodging brush and trees alike.

* * *

Might make an in between chapter, a special story of Rose's arrival, and what she does when Rinku isn't around. What do you guys think?


	8. Into Town

Sorry for the long ass wait! . My life has been a bit hectic with a new job and training. I work about 40 hours a week (eek) but I will be taking a notebook with me verywhere now so that I can continue the story even if I'm not on my computer ^_^

I would like to thank you for your continued support and all of you new people 3 I really do hope you enjoy my story. 3

* * *

When we hit the bottom of the mountain, it was about as graceful as a newborn foal; we careened to the side, I over corrected, and ended up spilling both of us out of the makeshift sled. I ended up falling hard against a tree, where Laxus only slid a few inches, thanks to his weight no doubt. "Damnit." I muttered as I struggled to stand, "Not exactly how I wanted my first few days to go." I ran my hands through my messy hair, and felt something wet. Blood. "Even better." at least I wasn't wearing any of my new clothes, but hopefully Erza wouldn't kill me for getting her clothes dirty.

I heard a deep groan, and watched as Laxus picked himself up, coughing a few times, likely from the lack of oxygen from earlier. Not being able to breath is not pleasant, more so when you can't actually hold your breath. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we're safe, for now." I took a step, and my legs gave out on me, my blood loss weakening me.

Laxus jumped up when I fell, "Shit you're bleeding." I touched my face, then looked down at myself. My clothes were drenched in my blood from the Dark Magic user.

"Oh yeah." my voice was weak, and I felt my strength draining, "It doesn't hurt anymore though." he picked me up gently, wincing as my head lolled to the side.

"And you're covered in dirt... We need to clean you up before you get an infection." He closed his eyes, probably trying to find a source of water. "There's a town not too far, lets go."

He walked in silence, which was fine with me, I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I slipped uneasily into sleep.

* * *

 **LAXUS POV**

The smell of her blood was thick in the air, and was going to attract unwanted visitors. _'I need to get her back to town quickly.'_ I thought to myself as I started running, holding her close against my chest so that she wouldn't have to move too being careful though, it was obvious that she was still in great pain as she groaned every now and then.

It was nearly an hour later when the sun rose up from behind the mountains, "Shit I was out for a long time." but at least I could hear the town without straining my ears, we were getting close.

"Laxus." I looked down in surprise, I was sure she would- Nope, she's still asleep. "Laxus.. no.." and having a nightmare. I winced and rubbed her back, hoping it would calm her. It was just unfair that she had to deal with whoever attacked them by herself.

"I'm fine, just rest." and she fell silent again, appearing to be soothed by my words. It only took me a half hour to get into the city, and the sky was lit up with the sunrise. It didn't take me long to realize what town we were in, both thankful and extremely annoyed. "Sabertooth." I growled to myself, but walked towards the building. At least we knew them, and they likely had a great healer.

"Laxus!" a blond head bobbed up and down, heading towards me with a wave, and I growled in annoyance at the childish Slayer. Though that smile was quickly replaced with surprise and concern when he caught wind of our scent, and blood, "Who is this?" Sting asked as he stopped beside us, though not for long as he began to usher us towards the Guild building.

"A new member of Fairy Tail. We need to see a healer." Best to not give him too much information if I could help it.

"I can see that, come on in. We have-" I stopped listening as he continued talking. He was like Natsu, long winded. Once they started, they never shut up.

"Her wounds need to be cleaned." I interrupted, causing him to jump.

"R-right." he stuttered, but recovered quickly, "I'll lead you to the baths."

Thankfully, we walked in silence after that, and I waved him off when we reached the baths when he tried to get another female to bathe her. I didn't trust anyone to take care of her, specially not Sabertooth, even if Gramps claims they're allies now. I grabbed a few towels and carried her to the showers, making sure the stream was gentle, though I left it cold. Better to slow the flow of blood.

She groaned when the water started hitting her, but didn't fully wake up. I was quick about cleaning her off, peeling off her clothing and replacing it with towels. I had no other thought than to clean her wounds, though later these memories would likely haunt me.

As soon as she was cleaned, I wrapped clean towels around her, making sure nearly every inch of her was covered, then draped my coat over her, knowing she must be cold.

I came out dripping wet, nodding for Sting to get a move on, "Healer." I growled, and he quickly went to it. After taking out Jura, I didn't get much flack from the other Slayers. Except Natsu, but that was because he was an idiot.

When we walked in, there was a male in a blue coat, his dark hair spiked up in the front, already having a bed prepared. "She heals quickly, just need to stop the blood from flowing. She already lost a lot."

"Of course." the male smiled and rubbed a salve on her wounds, and I had to keep myself from snarling when he had to touch her chest, then wrapped them up with some clean cloth. "She needs to rest for now. I suggest you clean yourself off as well, since you are already dripping."

This time I did snarl at him, and I could feel the lightning arc across my body, "Just do your job. If she wakes, tell her I will be back soon."

Before he could reply, I was out the door and back down the hall, to the bath house.

When I turned the hall, I stopped just short of ramming into Sting, I had smelled him just moments before, but had hopped he would move. "What?" I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"She's a Dragon Slayer."

"Yeah? Take you this long to notice?"

He was silent for a moment, "I wish to challenge you, to bring her to Sabertooth. You already have four slayers in your guild, it is unfair." He kept his eyes locked on mine, surprising, he was serious.

"You don't even know her." I pushed him back as I stepped forward, "She chose our guild. It was her choice. Not mine."

Sting snarled and stepped up, chest to chest with me, "Then I will convince her on my own."

The static between us was visible, both of our magic fighting between what little air there was between us, lighting up the hallway like fireworks.

"Sting!" Yukino's voice rang out through the hallway, breaking our tension, the energy between us flickering out like a candle. I glowered at him one more time before heading towards the bath house. That was a fight waiting to happen, but now was not the time. Not with Rinku still injured.

"Hey," I turned to see Sting glaring at me, with Yukino running up behind him, "This isn't finished. I'm not giving in." Yukino looked between the two of us with a slight frown, touching Sting's arm, but he didn't respond.

"I look forward to it." I smirked back at him before turning back around and continuing on my way. Even after the 7 year freeze, he was still years behind me, he couldn't even beat Natsu.

"Are you going to fight him?" Yukino spoke softly, but it still echoed in the hallway.

"It's none of your business."

Old habits die hard.

* * *

 **RINKU POV**

My mind felt foggy as I woke up, and the air I was breathing in felt hot for some reason. "Laxus?" I tried to call, but I wasn't even sure if I made a noise. I felt no pain, but I didn't feel much of anything else.

Opening my eyes, my head fell to one side, heavy. "What?" I saw white for a few moments before the shape of a curtain took form around me. And the bed under me took shape, holding me up.

"You're awake." I probably would have jumped, if I had the capability. I could only turn my head to look at the dark haired male, his bright blue jacket a shock to my eyes. "Good. You're on heavy sedatives right now, I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up swinging or not."

"Laxus?"

"He went to wash himself. He will be back soon." He touched my hand gently, and I hardly felt it.

"I feel fuzzy." I frowned and looked at his hand, making sure he was actually touching me. He was, and was even rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand. I couldn't tell.

"That will last for some time still. You had some serious wounds, but like Laxus said, you heal up fast. But I wanted to make you comfortable." he helped me sit up, and I numbly felt the pain on my chest as I did so. I was wrapped in some white cloth, and vaguely wondered where my clothes went.

"Thank you." I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I had no idea who this male was, but I didn't seemed worried about it, even though I probably should be.

Moments later I smelled something familiar, but couldn't place it.

"Rinku?" not a voice I recognized though.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes to see a blond with angular features. "I know you..." I felt my eyebrows knit together as I thought.

"Sting." he took my hand and kissed it gently. "Eucliff. I am the Master of this Guild. Sabertooth."

"Sting.. Sabertooth.." It took me a moment, but then a shock of fear went through me and woke me up, "NO." I tried to get away, but couldn't move. "LAXUS!" There was a loud crash, and all the lights went out. Sting was pulled out of my vision faster than I could follow, and I could hear energy crackling.

"What did you do?" I heard Laxus ask, and turned my head to see him pinning Sting against the wall.

"Nothing! I told her my name!"

Laxus looked over at me, as if to see if I was wounded, and I could do nothing but pull the blanket tighter around me. "He.. was touching me."

Laxus' face went absolutely arctic, and Sting started to writhe in his grip, "NO NO NO NO NOT LIKE THAT! HER HAND. HER HAND. HER HAND."

When I nodded at him, he dropped the other slayer. Who fell to his knees and started coughing, and the lights came on again. Laxus walked up and looked me over again, "How are you feeling?" His hair was dripping, and he had to push it back when it fell into his face.

"Uhm," I looked at Sting, but Laxus moved and blocked my view, "I feel fuzzy. The healer said he gave me sedatives." I frowned, having heard of them, but not taken them before, "I think it takes the pain away. But I can't move or think properly." Laxus rubbed my arm gently and I relaxed, his warm hand lulling me into comfort.

"Then you should sleep until you feel better."

"But.. Sabertooth.. They did bad things..."

"Not anymore. You can relax, no one here will hurt you."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Will you stay with me?" I reached out and touched his arm softly, "Please?"

I heard him cough a few times, "I will keep you safe."

* * *

:D Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it haha. Don't forget to favorite so you can get notified when I post the next chapter. And review please! Even if its just one word I LOVE hearing from you guys ^_^ I want to see my phone blow up with emails from everyone


	9. Love and Loyalty, Something New

I'M BACK AGAIN WITH MORE. Please don't hate me for posting less frequently, life has been a bitch with my car accident and dealing with insurance people. Blah. But I love all of you my little fairies so here I am again ^_^ As always, please enjoy the story, it brings me great joy to see all of you continue reading, and all of you new people 3 I welcome messages of all kinds, but don't be offended if I don't reply or don't take your advice. ;)

* * *

"Damn..." Sting watched, shock running through him as he watched the two of them. He always thought Laxus was cold hearted, even to the point he wondered why he was even with Fairy Tail. But standing here, watching him with the female dragon slayer, he hardly even recognized the male, his features soft, eyes singularly concentrated on the female slayer.

The female laid, sleeping soundly, peacefully with her head turned towards Laxus, all but wrapped around his hand. How long had they known each other? Why is this the first time he's heard of the female slayer? Shouldn't this be big news in the magical world?

"Sting." Laxus turned his head, that hellish look plastered on his face once more. Sting's blood ran cold at that look, and the little voice in the back of his head was screaming, 'YOU STILL WANT TO FIGHT THAT?!'

"I didn't hurt her. She woke up, I didn't want her to feel alone." He kept his hands up, "I promise I only touched her hand."

Laxus made a move to stand, but when his hand moved away from the female, she made a complaintive noise, and he sat back down, though his glare kept Sting in place still. "We leave as soon as she wakes up again." he growled, lightning arcing across his shoulders.

"Right..." Sting said slowly as he back out of the room. His foot steps echoed through the halls, it was still early in the morning, and very few people came into the guild hall this early.

"Sting?" a soft touch to his arm caused him to jump, but when he looked down at Yukino he couldn't help but smile a little bit, "Are you alright? Laxus didn't hurt you did he?"

"Only mildly, but I can't blame him. I would have done the same thing.." he rubbed his neck as she fell in step beside him, "But they won't be here long.."

"Is it true..."

"Is what true?"

"She's... a Dragon Slayer?"

"Ah..." he looked up at the ceiling, frowning deeply, "It is true. It makes me wonder how many Slayers are still out there hiding..."

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER.

A large crash echoed through the halls, causing all the members of Sabertooth to jump up and rush towards the noise.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Oh fuck it's team Natsu."

Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Happy, and Lucy all stood where their huge wooden doors had been previously. Behind them was Gajeel, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, and of course Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow.

Sting rubbed his face, of course they would have tracked them down. And their scents lead them right to their guild.

"Yes we have them," Sting walked forward, Rouge walking with him, "They're in the infirmary. Rinku was hurt the most, but she is healing just fine, Laxus is with her."

All of the Fairy Tail members quickly deflated at the news, in relief he hoped, but knowing them, they were excited for the chance to fight a whole guild. Again.

"O-oh." Erza was the first to speak up, re-quiping to her regular armor, "Excuse us." she bowed quickly, and then had Natsu lead everyone through the guild to find their missing guild members.

Running a hand through his hair he watched them go, "At least now I know why Fairy Tail's master doesn't have any hair anymore..." There was a murmer of chuckling through the hall, and he couldn't help but join in. The tension leaked out of the room as everyone went back to what they were doing.

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all took the lead to find their missing Dragon Slayers, everyone else falling in step behind, with the Thunder God Tribe right behind the throng of Dragon Slayers.

Erza, of course, was the first to find out something was wrong when she went to make sure that Rinku had made it to her room safely, and when she hadn't, she searched the entire grounds. Which was where she found the piles of shopping bags on the ground. Too bad the sleep draft was still hanging in the air, and she promptly fell asleep. It wasn't until a few hours later was she found, luckily by Wendy who used her magic to blow away the rest of the sleep draft.

After that it only took minutes to gather the rest of the Slayers, the Thunder God Tribe, and a few other tagalongs, to go hunting for their missing members. Which was when they saw the wreckage in the mountains.

"Holy shit..." Natsu walked around in awe, sniffing the air, "Look like she beat them by herself." Remnants of the gas were blown away by Wendy, which was when they saw all the blood in the hall. They followed the trail out side, and the path that they had taken through the woods.

And then fast forward to them breaking down Sabertooth's doors, and now walking peacefully through their halls. Thankfully Sting is quite level headed for his age, but he was compared to Natsu quite often. Not hard to be more level headed than that one.

The infirmary was easy to find with Natsu leading, and luckily they all fit in the room at once. Laxus was sleeping, half sitting in a chair, half laying across the bed that Rinku was laying on. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulder, her hand in his hair. Both were so deeply asleep that they didn't wake up even though they were surrounded by their guild members. Who promptly took the rest of the empty beds and chairs and set up shop.

* * *

RINKU POV

I woke up slowly, the pain registering quickly, all across my body, and I groaned loudly.

"Rinku?" The word was spoken, but echoed, and in many different voices.

I opened my eyes to see many of the guild members I had met before, "Am I back at the guild?"

"Not yet," Erza smiled from my left side, and spoke very quietly, "We couldn't move you just yet."

"Why?" she pointed beside me, where Laxus had laid across the bed, and my arm had wrapped around him. I snapped my arm back to my chest, my face turning bright red. Too bad my sudden movement ripped open one of my wounds and I started bleeding again. "Shit."

Laxus snapped awake at the scent of my blood, registering everyone very quickly locking onto Wendy and pulling her forward.

"Right." Wendy smiled and came up to me, "Let me heal you, it will only take a few minutes." when she held up her hands, I felt like I had been dipped in cool water, my wounds no longer burning, and the bleeding stopping. I sighed deeply and relaxed, letting my eyes close and let the feeling cover me head to toe.

"What happened?" I heard Erza ask, and silence filled the room as neither me or Laxus answered her right away. She cleared her voice, and I felt the bed move slightly.

"I'm not sure myself," Laxus answered quickly this time,"One moment I'm taking her home, the next I wake up at the bottom of a mountain covered in dirt and blood. Rinku was soaked in blood, and bruises, the front of her shirt ripped and torn as if she had been whipped. I made my way to the closest town, and here we are."

"She fought quite a few people, one after another." Natsu spoke up, holding a slight pause after his words, "I could smell them in the cave," he sounded like he was answering someone, "but it looks like they escaped so we'll have to hunt them down. Shouldn't be too hard."

The cool feeling stopped slowly, and the pain did not return. In fact, I felt great. I blinked my eyes open and sat up slowly, and gave a smile to Wendy and took her hand, "Thank you, I feel much better." I pulled Laxus' jacket closer to me, to keep my chest covered.

Which of course did not go unnoticed by the females of the group who suddenly started pushing all of the men out. And surprisingly it was Lucy's sudden glare that got both Natsu and Laxus to stop complaining and walk out.

"We need to get you some clothes!" Lucy started looking around, and all but gagged at the site of the simple white pants and shirt that had been left out for me.

"I could requip something for her."

"We could run out and buy something."

"And leave her here alone?"

They all shook their heads. And I just sat there, watching them all. I had never felt more loved, but I had a feeling that I would learn a lot of new feelings over the next few months, if not years.

They argued among themselves for the next few minutes before Lucy yelped out loud, "AH! How stupid of me, I could have Virgo bring her an outfit."

She pulled out a beautiful golden key, "Gate of the Virgin, I open thee!" Magic filled the room and a female appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a maid outfit, bright pink hair, and chains on her wrists, "Virgo!"

"Princess, is it time for punishment?"

"NO!" Lucy waved her hands wildly and the others laughed softly, "We need clothes for our new friend." she pointed to me and I waved. Virgo smiled brightly at me.

"Any friend of the Princess is a friend in the Celestial world."

I made my way out of the bed, keeping Laxus' jacket wrapped around me, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Rinku, a Lava Dragon Slayer."

"Virgo, Celestial Spirit. I think I know of the perfect outfit for you."

She stretched out her hand and I was bathed in a very unusual kind of Magic, and I felt cloth wrapping around me. When the Light faded, I was wearing brown boots, blue and gold pants, a matching bodice with a gold and blue corset, and then a thick gold choker necklace. My hair was pulled up by some kind of golden bracer, my hair almost falling from the top of my head down my back.

"Haven't seen that one before.." Lucy murmured.

"We were worried about your friends needing clothes, since at the end of most battles you are all but naked. So we had some extra outfits created and saved for you all."

Lucy sniffled a little and hugged Virgo tight, "I couldn't ask for better friends. Tell everyone that I love them."

Virgo bowed deeply, "Anything for you, Princess." and then the gate was closed.

* * *

Don't forget to favorite and Review my Fairies 3 Your Reviews is what keeps me going and writing. Also I do not take suggestions, this is a story I have already outlined, so please do not ask for specific things to happen. ALSO if you happen to draw any scenes or characters I have created I would LOOOOVE to see them :) Send links to my PM box.


	10. Maybe Too Much New

GUESS WHO'S BACK :D that's right bitches it's me Rinku :3 with a new long awaited chapter ^_^ All of your lovely words is what keeps me going. A special shout out too the fabulous SebastionsKitten6 3 also Starrheart, BunnyGirl2203, and thatonegirlwhoyoudontknow. And also that one Guest who had such sweet words for me.

But I'm greedy so keep sending in those reviews because I love hearing how much you guys enjoy my writings.

ENJOY! Side note, I might be doing a 'giveaway' soon where one of you may be able to be part of the story, or one of your original characters can. Stay tuned my Fairies.

* * *

Lucy wasn't kidding, she really did have the greatest friends one could ask for, they hardly even knew me but here they are, having traveled who knows how far to search for me and Laxus. I was worried at first they only came for him, but now they were all looking at me, making sure that _I_ was ok. It was strange, feeling protected for once. I could relax.

I should have known better than to say that around Dragon Slayers though; once again Natsu burst through the door with his obnoxious laugh, "I can't believe you did that Laxus." Speaking of, his face was apparently bright red, but all the blood drained out of his face when he looked at me.

Lucy nudged me a little bit, giving me a wink when I looked at her with confusion, and forced me to step forward. I went up to Laxus and bowed deeply, my wounds now nothing more than a slight ache thanks to Wendy, "Thank you, for carrying me here."

"I should be thanking you." He forced me to stand up, his usual scowl firmly in place, "You're the one that beat the mages that captured us, and carried me out of the cave."

"Don't forget protected you from being poisoned," Natsu chimed in.

"Right, that too."

I shrugged a little bit, wrapping my arms around myself, "I couldn't do nothing..."

"Let's get you guys home." Erza grabbed me by the shoulder, Lucy on the other side, "I'm sure the both of you are starving," she looked right at Laxus, "You'll be in charge of getting our new family member back home. Take Wendy and Grey with you. The rest of us have jobs we need to go on. Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy and I will hunt down the ones that hurt you."

"Then bring masks, the ring leader seems to be able to spew any kind of gas, and the strong one can requip as well. The female and twins are tough, very tactical. You'll either have to outsmart them, or beat them into the dust quickly. The young female can enhance the twins when they morph, and controls them with a flute."

"Difficult, but we'll handle it, thank you for letting us know." she pushed me forward, and right into Laxus who had to grab my shoulders to keep me from falling, "Go eat, rest, Rose is waiting for you in your room."

"R-right." I bowed to them and headed out the door quickly, and ran right into a huge male. I heard lightning crackle, but it wasn't Laxus.

"So, you're the dragon slayer."

He was huge, and my instincts kicked in, and I launched him through the wall. Yes, through the wall. Which of course meant the hall was suddenly flooded with people, and Laxus was first to step in front of me. There was shouting and bursts of energy, and then suddenly everything was silent when a bright light flashed and blinded everyone. Laxus grabbed for me and I got trapped between him and Erza.

"WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?!" It was Sting, I recognized his voice.

"She threw me through a wall!" the black lightning user spoke up, his voice a snarl.

I still couldn't see but I raised my hand, "He's not lying, he scared me and well..." I tried to step forward but Laxus stopped me, "I'll take your punishment, what I did was wrong."

"Hm, well we can't just let this go. Fairy Tail needs to learn that they can't just wreak havoc everywhere they go." He kept moving closer, Laxus moving to keep me behind him. I could see Laxus' shoulder silhouette now.

"Bull shit." Erza growled out, "You've never had an issue with us since you've become master."

"I also believe," he continued, completely ignoring Erza, "That Lady Rinku needs to learn there is another option other than Fairy Tail. I'll give you a week to settle, then you come to Sabertooth to pay off the debt."

There was an outburst, but I silenced them, "Fine!" I had to shout over them, "But I get to bring someone with me, I still don't trust Sabertooth."

"But I get to chose who it is." I could see mostly now, and Sting and Laxus were apparently having a glare off, and I wasn't even sure if Laxus could see him properly the whole time.

"That's fair."

"Then you and Levy have to come. Levy is the most knowledgeable member in the guild, she'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Oh hell no!" Gajeel stepped forward, Lily having to stop him from straight up punching Sting, "You can't have her!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Last I heard she was a single female that could make her own decisions, unless that has changed..." Sting tilted his head with a sly smirk. He wasn't only strong, but he was smart as well. It's hard not to find that attractive.

Gajeel scoffed and turned away, "It's decided then, I'll send a carriage." Sting finished and dismissed everyone.

"Are you crazy?" Laxus grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly, "Do you know what he can do? He's the guild master, which means he's the strongest member. And you're just going to stay here with the tiny female?!" Gajeel started to growl but Laxus cut him off with a glare before turning that glare back to me, "You can not do this."

"Oh, and you're just deeming this because you can?" I growled and went chest to chest, refusing to back down, "You can not tell me what to do. I will repay the damage I have done, whether you like it or not."

"I can tell you what to do and I will stop you." he tried to push me back but I didn't budge, instead I snarled at him, and I felt my skin start to heat up, my defensive stance activating my magic.

"I'd like to see you try." I spat back at him.

Before he could reply Erza stuck her sword between us, and we both jumped back to avoid being hit. "She's an adult, she can make her own decisions." Erza glared at Laxus, then looked over at me, "And you should try to listen to your Sempai, he knows more than you do."

I simply growled at the both of them and stormed out, the rest following behind me, or I assumed at least.

As we made it out of the hall a small female grabbed my arm carefully, "Miss?"

"Ah.. Yes?" I jumped at her quiet voice, defusing my anger instantly.

"I'm... Yukino... If you don't want to do this I can convince Sting to drop it..." She was cute, shorter than me, short round white hair, big doe eyes.

"No, it's only fair that I pay for my fuck up. But thank you." I patted her hand and kept walking, or tried to at least, but she grabbed at me again.

"I.." she hesitated for a moment, and then let go, bowing her head, "Of course, I'm sorry." She turned around and headed down the hall, her hands folding and held against her chest.

"Weird." I shook my head and headed out, everyone else waiting outside, two carriages waiting on the street. Mira and her family were already gone, as well as Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza. All that was left was Laxus, Grey, Wendy, and Charle.

Wendy and Grey went into the first carriage, and Laxus was holding the door open. I turned the other way and started walking, my hair swaying behind me.

"Oi!" he shouted and ran after me.

"Don't bother." I barked at him.

"We have to take you back."

"Bull shit." I turned a corner randomly and ended up down a closed off alley. I didn't stop.

"Oh, what are you going to do, walk through the wall?" He reached out to grab me but I slapped his hand away. A hiss sounded out and he let out a yell, his flesh instantly burning.

"Ah fuck I'm sorry. It's a reflex." I cooled down, shaking my hands to stop them from burning, and reached for his hand carefully. The skin was red, but there were no blisters, "Good, no third degree burns." I sighed in relief and pulled him out of the alley, "Wendy!" I waved her over to a struggling Laxus trying to get his hand back, "I burned him pretty badly, can you help?"

"Of course!" she ran up and put her hands to his, "It should feel better in no time."

"The hell kind of reflex is that?" He growled at me, eyes narrowed.

"One that kept me alive." I shot back at him. I saw the shock register on both of their faces and I just shrugged, "You live in the wild long enough, you have to live second to second. You must rely on your instincts and reflexes or risk death." I bowed to them, "I've caused enough trouble for today, I'll find my way back."

"The hell you will." he reached out and grabbed my arm before I could leave. Wendy just stood there in silence, and Grey apparently didn't want to bother with us fighting. "It's my job to keep you safe."

"I don't remember making a contract with you. I hope you don't expect to be paid for this service." I pulled my arm out of his grip when it went loose, his face turning red again, "Not to mention I can protect myself, remember?" I spun around, and this time when he reached for me I pulled up a wall of magma to block him, "Not this time."

"OI!" he shouted, "Excuse me Wendy." I heard him break the wall down, but I was already in the street. "RINKU!" He shouted as I crossed the street, carefully dodging carts. I'm sure he was cursing me out but I could find my way back.

I rubbed my face as I kept walking, it was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Ooof." I nearly fell back after running into something solid and cold. It grabbed my hands and froze them together, then threw me over his back. "Grey?!"

"Don't bother melting those. I'll find another way. You're coming back to the guild, Master's orders. You do remember most of the guild members still think you're being kidnapped. It's rude to keep them waiting."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." The man was good with words, who knew. Probably Juvia actually...

"You idiot." Laxus growled as he grabbed me from Grey. I yelped and tried to kick, which was when I realized my legs were frozen together as well. I couldn't even feel the cold, which means he likely wasn't trying that hard to trap me.

"You're the idiot." I growled back as I was pushed into the cart.

"Oh really? Who's the one that tried to run from her own comrades?"

I jerked as if he slapped me, "Wh-what?"

"Your comrades. That's what we are. Comrades."

I bowed my head, some of my hair falling down. I was running because I had failed, I didn't even think about the others, I was careless.

He reached over and pulled me into him, breaking the ice off my hands and feet, "You'll learn."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, "You smell like rain water. I don't like it when women cry."

"I wasn't crying." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course not," his chuckle vibrated against me, "I would never accuse you of such a thing."

Silence then filled the cart, but not the awkward silence I was used to, the kind that likely meant imminent danger. It was the warm kind of quiet that meant warmth and safety I rather liked it.

* * *

Don't forget to follow, favorite and review :3


	11. Wonders

I'm back! :D Hopefully, life is hectic blah blah you don't care XD I've got some people helping me edit so hopefully you'll enjoy this much more than the previous chapters :) I've been working on a real novel for a while now, and I've started taking classes and such so improvement is on the way 3

Please as always send in reviews, hearing from you guys makes me want to write more, so if you want more chapters... ;P Just don't tell me you want me to change the story, I did that once and hated how it turned out. I have a plan in mind, if you don't like it, too bad. I'm not getting paid for this, it's purely for pleasure, so deal :) kthnx.

I love those of you that have stuck around, and I'm sorry my posting has slowed to a crawl, but my life is 10 times more stable than before so goddess be willing I'll have more for you soon. Specifically Sebastianskitten6, RedPrincess08, and FairyPrincessRena. Oh my all the Princess' *blush* Thank you Red, I worked on getting a bit more detail and tried to remain more linear. I just get so excited sometimes I skip over what I feel like is slow parts.

I don't own fairy tail, please go support the original creators. Rinku is my OC design. ENJOY!

* * *

Luckily there was no more excitement on our way home, though it did take longer than I expected; I guess I didn't really realize how far we were, I didn't exactly take the original path willingly.

Rose had found us a few hours before we made it to town, apparently someone had sent word ahead and she couldn't wait. She spent the first few minutes telling me how much she missed me, and about how worried she was about me. Next she decided to tell me what she had reorganized the room, of course, the clean freak.

Oh, and apparently they were going to have a party when we got back, and none of us were surprised, Fairy Tail would take any reason to throw a party. When the carriage arrived at the guild, it was clear the party was already underway, though I hadn't met most of the people there, since everyone I did know was now out questing.

Rose, Wendy, Charle and I found a corner booth, the one usually taken up by the Thunder God Tribe. Laxus was nowhere to be seen, likely up with the Master, or brooding in a corner.

"Rinku?" I jumped at the sound of my voice, smiling softly at Wendy, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still pretty tired." I leaned back in my seat, it wasn't a lie, I'd been eating almost non stop for a while now, trying to replenish all the energy I burned through the last day or so.

Wendy smiled gently and Charle patted my hand, "We can leave if you want," her voice was so soft and gentle, it was hard to believe she was a Dragon Slayer, "I know you're still very new to this."

I shook my head at her, "Oh no, I'll be ok. I do need to use the lady's room though." I stood up and headed into the back. Truth be told I was just craving some solitude.

Rose landed on my shoulder and wrapped her tail around my neck. I smiled over at her and petted her head, "I'm glad I at least have you. I can't imagine doing this alone. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Rose smiled brightly and hugged me tightly, "I was worried when they told me you were gone, but I was too scared to help them..."

"Aw Rose, I've always told you never to worry about that, I'm here to protect you, not the other way around. You keep me sane." I laughed softly and ruffled her ears.

The bathroom was plain, I almost wondered if I was still in Fairy Tail; everything they did was so over stated. But I guess a bathroom is just a bathroom.

I laughed at myself, Rose giving me a funny look as I did so. I checked myself in the mirror, almost afraid to do so.

"Oh." Ran my hand over my skin softly, "I don't have any bruises?" I pulled up my shirt, checking my chest. Not a single mark marred my skin. "Wendy really is amazing. That should have taken weeks to heal."

"Are you really that surprised?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Erza appeared behind me, pulling my shirt down sharply. "Titania!" I bowed my head at her, still unsure how to act around her. "I thought you were gone."

"The mages either turned themselves in, or were found in a hospital. There really was no hunt." She came forward and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me upright. "No need for bowing, not only are we the same age, but our power level is similar as well."

I stared at her speechless, shaking my head slowly.

Erza laughed quietly and tucked some hair behind my ear, almost like a mother would. "It's true, you beat multiple mages in a row with vastly different powers; twice." My fight with the guild mates flashed through my head. "You know how to look for a weakness and exploit it, and the power to back it up if you fail. Something the younger generation hasn't learned quite yet."

"Oh." I squeaked out. I couldn't say anything, the Titania, Erza Scarlet, S class mage, was telling me that we could go toe to toe. How?

The silence between us turned awkward as she shifted from foot to foot, "Well, I can ask master to test you, but we usually test everyone in a group, and that's quite a ways off yet."

I backed up and waved my hands at her, "Oh no no no, I don't need to be tested, I'm ok where I'm at, please." I needed out, I peeked at the door for a moment, relieved that it was on my side. "I- uh- should go?" I didn't wait for a response before running out. Turning corner after corner, then realized I was lost. "Shit." I leaned against the wall and sighed, rubbing my face.

I started wandering around, slowly mapping the place out in my head, trying to find my way back. Most of the rooms that were unlocked were recreational, some had people in them I quickly avoided contact with.

What I needed was some solitude, nice quiet solitude. Just thinking about it made me relax a bit.

I finally saw a door leading down stairs and on a whim decided to follow it, finding the vast library under the building. "Oh wow... so many books..." I completely forgot that it was my plan to go back to Wendy after a few minutes, and I quickly found myself surrounded by piles of books.

* * *

Of course she had found the library, what is with Fairy Tail women and their fascination with books?

He shook his head and went up stairs, calling out to Wendy, motioning for her to come over. It took her a moment or two before getting up and going to him, being sure to keep some distance between them.

"Mister Laxus?" Her voice shook slightly.

"Rinku found the library, and isn't coming back up."

"A-ah, yes sir." She bowed to him, stuttering. She was scared of him, most of the guild was. In fact, most of the women in general were. It pained him, but it's not like he didn't deserve it.

He turned from her, he couldn't stand seeing her frightened features. He actively tuned out most everyone else, having dragon hearing for him was more of a curse than a blessing. "I should start carrying around my Soundpod again..." it kept him from hearing people whispering about him, but it was also a dark reminder of who he used to be.

The only idiot that was never afraid of him was Natsu, but he doesn't fear anything, unless it has to do with Lucy.

Back down in the library he found himself a comfortable chair to watch her in. She was so absorbed in the books she didn't even notice him enter the room, despite being in plain view.

Laxus thought about the last few days, mostly the day the two of them first met, the moment she dropped her shield and her hair spilled out onto the table, almost like it was molten lava itself. Even with her dirt smudged face and burnt smelling clothes, she was the most attractive woman he'd ever seen.

And then she moved him. She was incredibly strong, but strength like that comes with sacrifice. She spent her whole life in the mountains, unlike the other dragons that were picked up by guilds, she spent almost her whole life alone.

He looked over at her, studying her face and muscle tone. She was mostly relaxed now, but she put herself in a position to attack or defend.

Her words about her instincts to defend herself bothered him still, even with his father he had time to relax and be a kid, he wondered if she had a childhood at all.

He got up and roamed around the library for a while before setting down with a set of graphic novels he'd been meaning to get to.

Hours went by and before they knew it night had fallen, and when Laxus looked up, Rinku had fallen asleep; curled up on the chair, book laid open on her lap, her thick hair covering half her face.

Laxus yawned himself as he got up, "Women.." he shook his head and cleaned up as much as he could, then picked her up and started carrying her. He had hoped she would wake up and go home on her own, but maybe she hadn't built that kind of instinct. He wondered if she ever even had a 'home' when she was in the mountains.

He'd never actually cared about learning someone's past before, considering his was so dark. He never thought it was too important before now.

"This is really becoming a bad habit of yours." He smirked to himself as he climbed the stairs, doing his best to not jostle her.

The hall was nearly empty by now, apparently partied out, or having found a mission to go on. He passed by Mira who gave him a bright smile, and a wink. He scowled at her, and ended at the Thunder God Tribe table.

"Did they find the mages?" He started with, not bothering with pleasantries, not that he ever really did, with Rinku dead asleep in his arms.

They hesitated for a moment before Evergreen replied, "They found the twins and the music mage. They were found in a hospital. The gas mage apparently had critical damage to his head and died, the requip Mage had turned himself in with the body, apparently claiming he was the one that did it. Though on accident."

Laxus stared at them in shock, leaving himself speechless. What the hell did Rinku do? She had fought all of them by herself, and they end up dead or in the hospital. No wonder she was exhausted and needed to relax.

He jumped when Rose landed on his shoulder, "I'm glad she's getting some sleep. She doesn't usually get to sleep much." His chest hurt for a moment, and he stared down at Rinku.

"I'm taking her to my place, last time we went to Fairy Hills we fell into a trap. It's safer." He nodded to himself. Great excuse.

He didn't wait for a response before leaving, Rose climbed down and laid in Rinku's arms. "I'm really glad she has you. She's looked up to you for so long, even before the seven year disappearance. She's followed Fairy Tail for as long as she's had the ability to read."

"She's strong enough on her own, she doesn't need me to protect her." Not to say he didn't want to do so, but he could see her strength, even more clearly now. He wasn't sure who that trap was meant for, but they sure did grab the wrong people.

"But she does, she's never been around people before. She's got a strong sense of honor and I'm scared it will be used against her..." a silent 'again' stretched between them, and Laxus looked at Rose for a moment before deciding it was better not to ask.

Rinku was still asleep by time they made it to his apartment, no one bothering them on his way up the stairs to the top floor. He struggled with the door for a moment, refusing Rose's offer of help.

He set Rinku on the couch for a moment as he went and pulled the blankets back on his bed. He got Rinku out of the harder pieces of clothing, this time with Rose's help, and pulled her hair down, holding her up as Rose braided her hair.

He shook his head, "How can she sleep through all of that?" He spoke quietly, both in amazement and wanting to keep her sleeping. He picked Rinku up and took her to his room, setting her on the bed and putting the covers over her.

"She must feel safe." Rose kissed his cheek softly before curling up on a pillow next to her.

Laxus turned quickly as a blush burned his cheeks, glad no one was there to see him, he couldn't even imagine what Mira would do if she saw him like that.

He stood motionless outside of his bedroom, ' _This is probably the first time I've had e female in my bedroom and not slept with her.'_ He felt slightly sick for a moment. He hadn't had anyone even in his apartment for months, let alone a female.

The door closed with a click behind him and he slid to the floor against the door, rubbing his chest. "Shit." He muttered and hung his head. "I can't keep her..." ' _I'm not good enough.'_ He finished in his head. ' _Maybe she should go to Sabertooth...'_

* * *

As always, favorite, follow and review for more. The more I hear from you, the more I write.


End file.
